Love, True, Faith
by Nonki
Summary: Formerly known as 'Love Hurts'. An alternate story comprising of HYD characters. GOMEN NE for the slow updates. [Ch. 20 is up]
1. Disclaimer

**_Love_**…I put in so much faith in it."

" **_Truth_**…I kept believing it falls always from the lips of the one you love and trust the most."

_" **Faith**…_it's all bound up to love and trust."__

" Where does one end and the other start, and how do you tell when love is the blindest of all? "

**_(Quotes Taken from book, " Flowers in the Attic" by Virginia Andrews)_**

~*~*~

**Love, True, Faith**

(_Formerly known as 'Love Hurts')_

(Written by Nonki)

_(Beta reader: Drina Lee, author of HYD Fic, "His True Self" and "Forgotten Memories")_

**Special Thanks to**

_Melissa Yeow_

**Special Mentions to**

_Drina Lee_

For being my 'teacher' in my fic writing…

_'abc' _

&

_'**FeLiCiTy**'_

For being so kind to review almost every chapter of this fiction…

**Thanks to**

All the kind souls out there for reading and reviewing this fiction! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own HYD, all the characters in this fiction belongs to Kamio Yoko, the mangaka of Hana Yori Dango.

~*~*~


	2. Main Characters

**~* MAIN CHARACTERS *~**

**_Makino Tsukushi_**

Tsukushi is an independent girl and always contented for what she has. However, her life would never be the same after she transferred to Eitoku High.

*****

**_Hanazawa Rui_**__

Rui is Tsukushi's childhood playmate. He confessed his love for Tsukushi soon after she got transferred to Eitoku.  

*****

**_Sanjou Sakurako_******

Sanjou Sakurako is Tsukushi's classmate. Sakurako is very popular among the opposite sex. But to her, they are just like bumblebees, flying around her and providing her honey whenever she likes it but she would never fall in love with any of them because all she wanted was her revenge -- A hidden secret in her past. Until she saw Hanazawa Rui in class during her first day in Eitoku High and painfully realised that her beauty and charm didn't seem to be as powerful as they used to be…

*****

**_Junpei_******

A cunning fellow and he would practically do anything just to get the girl he had targeted. In an exchange for a date with Sakurako, he was in cahoots with Sakurako in order to jeopardize the relationship between Tsukushi and Rui.

*****

**_Asai Yuriko_**

Asai managed to get transferred to Eitoku High because of her father's connection, as she did not fare well in her results. Her father had to go through all these trouble because his precious daughter was having a crush on one Eitoku High student. However, it turned out that the guy, who was already in his third year, fell in love with Tsukushi even after they were already a couple…

*****

**_Nishikado Soujirou_******

Soujirou is a perfectionist who wanted to get everything done in the uttermost correct manner. He fell in love with Asai when they first met in a party and soon both became a couple when they met each other in Eitoku. Eventually, he realised that he had fallen in love with Tsukushi after one field trip…

*****

**_Mimasaka Yuuki_******

She is Tsukushi's classmate who had been forced to study in Eitoku High, where she finally met her Prince.

*****

**_Mimasaka Akira_**

He is Yuuki's brother and is 12 years older than Yuuki. He fell in love with Asai without knowing that she is actually a rose with dangerous thorns. 

*****

**_Domyouji Tsukasa_******

A grouchy architect, who doesn't believe that love, truly exists. A workaholic by nature before he met with a fatal car accident and lost his vision…

*****

**_Domyouji Tsubasa_******

He is Tsukasa's younger identical twin brother. A travel gourmet journalist who knows how to enjoy life…


	3. Prologue

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

****

**_~ Prologue ~_**

**__**

" Finally, today is an off day…" Rui quipped in joy because both of them had hardly been spending any enough quality time lately. Tsukushi was always tied down by all those additional part-time jobs that she had taken up during the summer holidays and it seemed that she had no intention in giving them up even when the holidays had finally ended. 

Tsukushi nodded her head after letting out a tiny yawn. It really hurts Rui to see his beloved Tsukushi not getting enough sleep. _I should have sent her home earlier last night, but no, I am just a selfish bastard for wanting her to accompany me just because I am missing her so much. _ Rui thought sadly, nevertheless, he would not allow this to spoil his day. 

" How about getting lunch in the newly opened café, they are offering 20% discount on every set meal, wanna grab this opportunity?" Rui suggested, with a tinkle of excitement for he knew Tsukushi's eyes would start shining upon hearing the word 'discount', perhaps it ought to be a natural instinct if you were born in a family where you are required to think twice before spending every single penny. 

" What do you think then?" Tsukushi replied, her eyes ablaze, much to Rui's expectation. Happily, the duo proceeded to their destination -- the newly opened café, which offered discount set meals 

***** 

_I just don't understand what he was thinking about, choosing that bitch over me?_ Sakurako gritted her teeth with pure jealousy and her glance never left the couple. 

_What makes her so special? _Asai pouted with her arms crossed against her chest. She too, was feeling a little vexed upon seeing Tsukushi's blissful expression. 

*****

There was one shadow standing behind the pillar, staring blankly at Tsukushi and Rui as they proceeded out the school gate. It was Nishikado Soujirou, with an umbrella in his hand. He felt as though his fragile heart would be torn apart in any moments when he saw them walking away, sharing one umbrella.

****


	4. Serenity Before The Storm

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_1. Serenity Before The Storm…_**

" Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukushi wanted to yell out because she was filled with sheer exhilaration, but she did not. Instead, she made a quick dash towards the unaware boy. With one of her hands firmly encircled around his strong neck, her other hand was trying to make an attempt to blindfold him, but failed miserably. Those little fingers were simply too short to have both his eyes covered.

" What's the hell is going on…" Rui growled as he hate to be surprised. Nevertheless, the familiar scent from Tsukushi's hair had given her away.

" Tsukushi?" Rui stuttered.

" S.U.R.P.R.I.S.E!" Tsukushi exclaimed after freeing Rui's neck from her 'unromantically embrace', much to his relief.

" If this sudden affection is the surprise you are talking about, I will skip it." Rui commented, frowning a little with both his hands still on his neck, checking to see if it had already been broken, or if not, going to. However, Tsukushi had no intention in arguing because she knew his smile would return soon.

" I've got good news." Tsukushi slowly took out a paper from her bag and started waving it before Rui's eyes. As expected, Rui's raised his thin and slender eyebrows, hoping the paper, which looked like a result slip, to be what he had expected it to be. " Eitoku High?" Rui asked, trying to catch some answers from Tsukushi's expression but it was in vain, so instinctively his hand quickly reached for the piece of paper.

" Not unless you caught me!" Tsukushi withdrew her hand immediately before running off in the opposite direction, and as usual, she would get outran by the long-legged Hanazawa Rui.

" Ha! I got it!" Rui shouted happily as he went through the content of the paper before Tsukushi managed to snatch it back.

" Oh my God! When did you apply for the transfer?" Rui exclaimed out loud while reading through the content over and over again to make sure that he was not dreaming, "And you have gotten in!" That was Rui's main concern.

" Of course, don't forget I have a brain similar to Einstein." Tsukushi shamelessly pointed to her temple with her index finger before she continued bragging, " I could get into a better school than Eitoku High."

" Yeah right…lady Einstein…" Rui quipped, rolling his eyes.

*****

Rui was glad that Tsukushi had finally decided to join him in Eitoku. In fact, Rui had a hard time persuading Tsukushi in getting a transfer to Eitoku High because Tsukushi was worried about the expensive school fees and other factors like having to study with a bunch of snobbish classmates since Eitoku was considered as one of the most popular school among the rich families in Japan.

However, Lady Luck finally took pity of the Makinos. Mama Makino managed to strike first prize in one of the many contests she had taken part in, filling up countless of coupons from magazines, shops and other means. The hefty sum of prize money set aside in their bank account that was meant for interest accumulation was enough in making their life more financially stable than before.

Papa and Mama Makino then decided to set up a small stall selling dango and business was good enough to support the whole family, provided the business always stay that good. Despite that, Tsukushi was still holding two fixed part-time jobs -- as a waitress and a cashier -- so that she could earn herself some pocket money and save up some just in case something really went wrong in their 'family business'. 

A reason good enough for Rui when he asked her about it, but she never mentioned anything about getting a transfer to Eitoku because it was original meant to be a surprise for Rui in which he had welcomed with open arms.

*****

Rui and Tsukushi gazed up the blue sky, mesmerized by the different formations of the clouds while lying on the greenery of a park nearby, one of their favourite haunts.

" Rui...is it fun to study in Eitoku High?" Tsukushi asked, sounding a little worried.

" I was not too sure in the past, but now, I am sure it would be fun." Rui replied, smiling.

" Why?" Tsukushi asked.

Rui paused a while before answering.

" Because Makino Tsukushi will be joining soon."

So they laid, silent, from time to time staring at something that drew their attention, like the birds on some nearby branches as they filled the air with their sweet chirpings and the images of the beautiful clouds floating lazily in the blue sky.

**…To be continued**


	5. The Acquaintances Within Eitoku High

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH **

****

****

**_2.The Acquaintances Within Eitoku High _**

****

Tsukushi took her first step into the compound of Eitoku High, still feeling a little unsure about her decision. Was she getting this transfer for the sake of Hanazawa Rui or for herself? She wondered.

_Even the air in here smells so different. _Tsukushi told herself while her eyes started darting all about as she took in the buildings, the students and of course the prestigious-looking statue erected that was either the founder of Eitoku or perhaps someone who had contributed so much to the school that they decided to honour him in order to prolong the monetary inflow.

_Oh Kami, Tsukushi lowered her head as she began her prayer, let those dango sell, sell, sell like hot cakes, at least for the next three years._ Though Papa and Mama Makino did not mention anything about their dango stalls, Tsukushi spotted them discarding quite a number of unsold dangos without letting her know and this made Tsukushi a little worried. With her prayers sent out, which managed to ease some of the tensions within her, Tsukushi slowly took in a deep breath and headed towards the administrative office. 

" Ohayou Gozaimasu." Tsukushi greeted. 

" Ohayou," the clerk looked up, "Are you are a transfer student?" The clerk asked because she was expecting four transfer students that day.

" Hai." Tsukushi nodded. 

" Your name please."

" Makino Tsukushi."

The clerk gave her a nod before tilting her slipped spectacles back to its original position and made a quick search within the piles of files on her tray. 

" Please come this way, " She finally informed Tsukushi before getting up from her seat.

*****

" Hey Rui, you seem to be in a good mood today." Kazuya remarked cheerily after giving Rui a slap behind his shoulder.

" Do you know this is made of flesh and blood?" Rui softly retorted, irritated, as he pointed to his shoulder where Kazuya had just slapped too hard on. 

" Opps, gomen." Kazuya quickly had both his hands into his pockets. 

" By the way, I have heard that there are four girls joining our class this year," Kazuya said, his bright eyes ablaze with interest. "Well, at least some fresh new faces. We have been facing the same girls since elementary school...so boring."  Kazuya's last remark made some girls glared daggers at him. 

" I think I better run before I get chopped into pieces on the first day." Kazuya quickly ran out of the class. _Haiz~ it will be a long wait…_Rui sighed, as he took a quick glance at his watch; it would be another thirty minutes more to go before the routine morning meeting started. 

*****

Tsukushi was waiting patiently in the office lobby because the clerk had told her she had to wait until the rest of the three girls to arrive before they could proceed to their classroom.  

_Kawaii ne!! _Tsukushi thought when she noticed one girl walking towards her direction.  In the past, Tsukushi could hardly see any girl with such a pretty face in her former school.  

Although both Tsukushi and the girl were wearing the same uniform, they somehow looked very different. _Did she really dye her hair red? But she looks so pretty with that hair colour._ Tsukushi thought with admiration, while her fingers started twirling one of her plain plaits that rested lifelessly on her shoulder. 

*****

**Flash back**

" I want to be a princess!" Tsukushi would answer whenever her papa asked her what she would like to be when she grows up. Until one day, Mama Makino overheard their conversations.

" Tsukushi, I know every young girl would like to become a princess, but you have nobody to blame but your own fate." Mama remarked.                    

" Doushite?" Tsukushi asked, gazing innocently into her mama's eyes. " Mama…" Papa Makino tired to stop his wife from bursting Tsukushi's bubble. Mama Makino's face softened a little but not for too long.

" I want to be a princess!" Tsukushi started chanting happily when she noticed the commercial -  "Princess Barbie" - appearing in the TV screen. Immediately, Mama Makino switched back to lecture mode. 

" Tsukushi!" Mama Makino began in a solemn tone, " you are born a Makino and do you know why we named you Tsukushi?"  Tsukushi shook her head. " Sensei only told me that 'Tsukushi' is a kind of weed," Tsukushi softly muttered. 

" Your sensei is absolutely right!" Mama Makino nodded in agreement before continuing with her Weed Power lecture, " Tsukushi, you must know, although a weed is of no value, it can still survive in the worst situation. So, a princess you shall not be...but don't let ever allow jealousy to corrupt your little head." 

Mama Makino's serious expression had already indicated to Tsukushi that the lecture she had just been given was something Tsukushi would have to solemnly engrave in her mind. Since that day, Tsukushi had no choice but to stop her dreaming and faced the harsh reality and she was only five years old.

*****

_Hentai! Never see a pretty girl before? _Sanjou Sakurako rolled her eyes in disgust when she spotted a strange girl staring at her as though she was some zoo exhibit. She started fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat when she noticed Tsukushi had stood up and was about to walk towards her.

" Ohayou! My name is Makino Tsukushi. I am a transfer student." Tsukushi made a self-introduction.

" Ohayou! My name is Sakurako. I am also new in this school." Reluctantly, Sakurako introduced herself too. 

" Wow, what a pretty name. Just like you, not like mine. My sensei told me that' Tsukushi' is some kind of weed." Tsukushi laughed. In fact, Tsukushi was praising Sakurako right from the bottom of her heart. 

However, Sakurako had totally no interest in continuing with this chat. After another few seconds of polite small talk between the girls, Sakurako quickly made up something and excused herself from the lobby before Tsukushi could sense the discomfort she had towards Tsukushi's friendliness.

_Hmmm…I guess Eitoku High isn't that bad huh? _On the contrary, Tsukushi was feeling happy to be able to get acquainted with such a kawaii friend, who would probably be her classmate too, on her first day in Eitoku High.

*****

Nishikado Soujirou was a busy man during this day because he was in charge of the orientation party that night. Being a perfectionist by nature, he was always seen running around in order to make things straight, like the way he wanted them to be. As he was carrying some boxes into the office and with the tall stack of boxes blocking most of his front views, he accidentally knocked against Tsukushi, who was on her way to the nearest bathroom in order to freshen herself up. 

" Ouch!" Tsukushi groaned, as she started rubbing her shoulder profusely. It was a hard knock. 

" Gomen nasai..." Soujirou quickly apologized. _I didn't know girls in Eitoku are still wearing plaits? But this girl shouldn't wear plaits, they made her look so...normal? _Tsukushi's plain outlook did not create a very good impression on Nishikado Soujirou. Unfortunately, first impressions are often wrong and he was going to regret it terribly…soon. 

" Never mind, do you need my help?" Tsukushi offered.

" It's okay. You are not familiar with the place." Soujirou politely rejected Tsukushi's offer and hurried away, without taking a second look at Tsukushi. 

*****

At the other corner of Eitoku, Asai Yuriko's eyes were busy scanning the new and unfamiliar environment, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone special before she reached the administrative block. _He must be here somewhere... _Asai told herself repeatedly while her eyes continued with the search.

" Ohayou Asai-chan!" a familiar voice from behind made Asai turned and she was stunned for a moment. 

" Oha...ohayou...you are??" Asai greeted back, trying her best to stay cool while her heart was beating quicker than normal.

" Oh...it's been a year since the party. I think you must have forgotten about me... I am Nishikado Soujirou."  Soujirou quickly explained, his face as red as a tomato. 

" Oh...Nishikado-kun?" Asai replied, faking ignorance. She was surprised that Soujirou still remembered her after that 'fatal' night at the party, where she had practically embarrassed him in front of so many people. 

" Ya...well, I heard from some friends that you are transferring over this year." Soujirou stammered. 

" Err… I have to be going. Errands to do before I can be free to enjoy and I look forward to seeing you tonight at the party. You will be there? " Soujirou quickly changed the subject before he started looking like a dummy in front Asai. 

" Oh yes." Asai said quickly. Her mind raced along as she considered her wardrobe and what would be proper attire. 

_Wait till I tell the girls about this._ Asai thought.  Soujirou waved just before he turned around and headed towards a building and then he was gone. Asai stood there, her thoughts whirling around in her head making her so dizzy she had to lean against a nearby wall and catch her breath.

_Was I dreaming?_ Finally she started across the path, feeling as if she was walking on air. She had to look down to be sure her feet were touching the ground. She didn't realize where she was until she found herself standing in front of the administrative building of Eitoku High. Asai was smiling to herself because she knew she had definitely made the right choice for this transfer. 

 **_…To be continued_**


	6. Unexpectations…

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_3.Unexpectations… _**

" This year, we have four new faces in our class."  The teacher announced when the class was having their routine morning meeting, and beckoned the four girls into the classroom. A buzz of chatter arose from a group of guys sitting behind when Sakurako made her dignified entrance. 

" Behave yourself." The teacher warned before turning her attention back to the girls.

" Why don't you four introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher suggested and pointed to Sakurako, " You go first." 

" Ohayou! I am Sanjou Sakurako," Sakurako started off with her introduction, and this was followed by the rest of the three. 

While the other girls were doing their introduction, Sakurako gazed around the classroom and noticed one refreshing face at the corner left. Sakurako thrust to the back of her mind those guys whom she had met and dated, none of them, except Tendou Takeshi, seemed to be as attractive and charming as this guy. 

It was during that single split second when their eyes almost seemed to meet and Sakurako actually blushed. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of blushing for years and the shyness she found herself expressing quite took her breath away.  It was truly love at first sight.

_He is looking at me…no…OF COURSE…he IS looking at me._ Sakurako reassured herself. However her cheeks soon turned red with inner embarrassment and her eyes suspiciously bright on her previous unwontedly facial reaction when she noticed him reluctantly removed his gaze from someone standing beside her, right after the last girl had finished her introduction. Sakurako was not sure which of the girls had gotten hold of his attention and she was determined and curious to know who was that girl. 

 " There are four empty seats over those areas." The teacher pointed to four different areas, allowing the girls to choose their own seats. The girls then slowly threaded their way through the neatly rows of tables towards the empty seats. Sakurako quickened her pace and advancing towards the empty seat beside Rui.

" Gomen, this seat has already been taken." Rui quickly apologized. 

" You can have this seat," Junpei, who was sitting two tables away from Rui suggested, pointing to the seat next to him. Reluctantly, Sakurako gave Rui an it-is-okay smile and followed Junpei's instruction. 

When Sakurako had settled herself to the seat beside Junpei, her smile turned to a quick frown of irritation. She was shocked and enraged to see Tsukushi taking the seat beside Rui. 

_She was the one who had caught hold of his attention? How could that be possible? That ugly bitch!_ Sakurako, profoundly shaken by her discovery, started clenching her teeth so hard that she could taste her own blood. 

*****

Very soon, it was lunchtime. Everyone in the class slowly dispersed in different directions, chatter and laughter soon filled the classroom. Tsukushi was glad to see Sakurako had brought her own lunch. This was because Tsukushi was toying with the idea of matchmaking Rui and Sakurako, as they seemed such a likely combination in Tsukushi's eyes. 

Furthermore, Tsukushi noticed that Sakurako kept turning her head from time to time in order to steal some glances of Rui. Therefore, in order to execute the first step of her plan, she had to lure Rui away from the class in order to fathom out Sakurako's impression of Rui.

" Rui, I didn't bring any lunchbox today. Can you help me buy some bread from the café?" Tsukushi asked. 

" No problem." Rui formed an okay sign with his thumb and index finger before exiting the classroom. When Rui was out of sight, Tsukushi slowly retrieved a lunchbox from her bag. 

" That baka…how could I forget to bring my own lunchbox?" Tsukushi giggled softly to herself. 

" Makiyo-chan." 

" It's Makino." Tsukushi frowned and tilted her head a little, as she corrected the caller immediately because she did not like people to mispronounce her family name. However, when she realized that it was Sakurako, her smile returned. 

" Oops…gomen." Sakurako quickly apologized. 

" It's okay." Tsukushi said. " Come let's share our lunch. What did you bring?" Tsukushi asked. Sakurako quickly opened her lunchbox and placed it on the desk.

" Wow, your lunch looks so delicious and beautiful." Tsukushi's eyeballs almost popped out when she saw the contents inside Sakurako's lunchbox.  

" My mother prepared them for me. She likes to decorate the lunchbox with funny food." Sakurako said as she subsided uneasily back into her chair and glanced at those neatly arranged sushi inside the shiny-coated wooden lunch box that her mother forced her to bring to school that morning.  

_This will be the first and perhaps the last time I am going to bring a bento to school._ Sakurako quietly told herself. She did not quite like her lunch, as she would prefer hamburgers and fries. 

" Do you want to try mine? I made them myself." Tsukushi asked when she opened her lunch box and offered Sakurako her favourite food, the traditional Japanese style egg roll. Sakurako reluctantly placed the egg roll into her mouth and swallowed it down without much chewing. 

" How's the taste?" Tsukushi asked.

" Oishii ne..." Sakurako gulped a reply and forced out a smile. _Its so disgusting and you call this food?? My god! _ That was Sakurako's answer, right from the bottom of her heart. In fact, the only reason that Sakurako would tolerate the food was to get close to Rui. Sakurako had to come to this extent because it really surprised her that her charms did not seem to be working on Rui. 

No guy in his right mind could resist that man-killing smile of hers.  No guy, except Hanazawa Rui, who would not even bother to take a good look at her, no matter how many times she had purposely took the liberty to walk passed his seat the entire morning. Sakurako was desperate, desperate for Rui's attention and now perhaps the only way to get it is to get acquainted with someone close to Rui.

" Ano…" 

" Hai?"

" Sakurako-chan, I would like to apologize on behalf of Rui."

" Huh? Who is Rui?" Sakurako was confused because she only knew her classmates by their family names.

" Hanazawa Rui, the guy who sat beside me just now." Tsukushi explained after realizing that her opening statement was too abrupt.

" I see…Hanazawa-kun ne?  But why do you have to apologize on behalf of him?" Sakurako asked.

" Because he shouldn't have stopped you from taking the empty seat beside him." Tsukushi replied, naively believing that Sakurako would feel better after she had apologized.  

A brief, somewhat uneasy silence followed as they now openly stared at each other. Sakurako's blood began to boil as she subsided into silence, staring down at the hands clenched on her laps. _What is she trying to prove? _Sakurako thought angrily. 

For a moment, she felt engulfed by her jealousy to know that this plain Jane sitting opposite her was getting all the attention from the guy whom she had fallen in love with. Nevertheless, Sakurako managed to calm herself down. 

" Sou desu ne!" Sakurako's smile returned and straightened her back. "I am fine with that." Sakurako assured her, much to Tsukushi's relief.

" Sakurako-chan. If I were to introduce Rui to you, do you think he would stand a chance?" Tsukushi finally popped out the critical question.

" Nani?" Sakurako was taken aback by what she had just heard.

****

**_…To be continued_**


	7. Sakurako Sat On the Wall, Sakurako Had a...

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH **

**_4. Sakurako Sat On the Wall, Sakurako Had a Great Fall…_**

_Oh dear…I didn't know that it would be this easy? _Sakurako almost cried out her thoughts. _Good, once I get hold of Rui, I can say goodbye to this…err…what's her name? Well…whatever... _ Sakurako looked up and turned her attention back to Tsukushi.

" I really don't know…but it doesn't hurt to know a friend…right?" Sakurako replied hypocritically, smiling, almost mockingly. Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief, but not for long when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  

" TSUKUSHI!"  

_O~ Oh…_Tsukushi gave an exaggerated shudder. " What's that thing on the table?" Rui growled, folding his hands, his eyes demanding an explanation. _I must do something to get me out of this mess… _Tsukushi's mind started racing fast for a solution. _Oh yes…Sakurako-chan!_ Tsukushi blinked happily. 

" Cool down, come take a seat. I have something to tell you…" Tsukushi patted on the seat of the chair that she managed to pull from a table near her and beckoned Rui to sit. Rui sat down, listening. 

" Sakurako-chan…this is Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi chuckled softly.  

" Konnichiwa Rui-kun…nice to meet you…" Sakurako greeted because it was their first official introduction of the day. There was not any appropriate moment for her to introduce herself to Rui during the morning lessons.      

" Rui, I suppose you should know by now, this pretty lady here is Sanjou Sakurako." Tsukushi quipped. 

" Yeah I know her…" Rui muttered in a disinterested manner, and briefly flashed a hello-smile at Sakurako before turning his attention back to Tsukushi. 

"So, what do you think I should do with this bread, since you are already half FULL?" Rui started getting back to the old issue when he noticed Tsukushi's half-finished bento.

Sakurako simply stared back, speechless. She was utterly disappointed with Rui's reaction. It was not normal. It was not normal for boys to just ignore her this way. Worst of all, it just was not normal for this handsome chap to be more interested in lunch rather than her beautiful face!

" Hey…now I am trying to introduce the prettiest girl to you and the only thing you care about is this lunch box? What is wrong with you? " Tsukushi snapped, her index finger tapping vigorously against her temper. 

Tsukushi's statement did not seem to be helping Sakurako much; instead, it made Sakurako hated her even more than before. Sakurako was in fact hurt by Rui's coldness, by Tsukushi's overfriendliness. All the sudden, she felt as if her presence was redundant. 

Within a well-concealed world of emotions where nobody could or would intervene, Sakurako had evolved into an enraged tigress. She was angered by Tsukushi's Miss-Goody-two-shoes characters and getting very jealous of the attention Tsukushi had gotten from Hanazawa Rui, Sakurako's eyes became wild, like a cornered animal's, and her face twisted into a mask of madness and rage. 

*****

Right before Rui could start rebuking Tsukushi, Kazuya rushed in, all fluttered and goggle-eyed. " I knew it!" Everyone turned. " I knew you had that last butter-bread." Kazuya yelled and skillfully snatched it away from Rui. 

" KAZUYA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BUY YOUR OWN LUNCH? THAT'S FOR TSUKUSHI!!!!!" Rui's face reddened with anger; first it was Tsukushi, now Kazuya. This was not how he had imagined the first day of school to be.

" This happens to be my favourite bread and you have gotten the last one for the day. I don't care! " Kazuya quickly and carelessly tore the plastic cover away and gave the bread one gigantic bite, so gigantic that he almost had half the portion of the bread in his mouth. 

" Ha…" Kazuya quipped, with his mouth full, " It…is…now…mine!" Kazuya quipped, rolling his eye before taking another bite. 

" YOU!" Rui was practically shaking with frustration; he wondered why he would make such a big fuss over this bread, and perhaps it might not the bread that he was after at all.  

_Aaaaa!!! I better run for my life!_ Kazuya quickened his pace towards the exit when he realised Rui's almost murderous glare.  " KAZUYA! YOU WILL GET IT FROM ME…" Rui's voice trailed off as he dashed out, hot behind Kazuya's heels. 

*****

" Chotto! Rui!" Tsukushi tried to stop him, but he was much too fast for her to do so. Tsukushi then turned back to Sakurako and took a deep breath, " Gomen ne!" Tsukushi quickly apologized. 

" Dai jo bu…" Sakurako returned a weak smile. 

" He may be a little eccentric sometime, but overall, he is perfectly normal. I swear! Next time…" 

" It's okay." Sakurako interjected with an it-is-okay smile. " I need to go to the ladies, don't mind to finish my lunch for me?" Sakurako asked.  

Tsukushi nodded. 

" Arigatou." Sakurako walked away, leaving Tsukushi in the classroom to finish off her lunch. 

Moments later, Sakurako found herself in a secluded corner of Eitoku High, leaning against the wall, frustrated, and her eyes tightly closed. So hard to move, to think, to remember, it was the greatest humiliation she had ever experienced in her life so far.  _I must get him…no matter what…he shall be mine._

 **_…. To be continued_**


	8. Nishikado Soujirou

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH **

**_5. Nishikado Soujirou_**

Later that night, the orientation party began. The hall of Eitoku was soon filled with students, new and old. Nishikado Soujirou was exceptionally nervous this night even when everything in the party had went smoothly and as accordingly to what he had planned. Soujirou paused, and fluttered one hand up to nervously finger his collar pin as he stepped onto the stage.

 " Welcome to the orientation party of Eitoku High. Enjoy yourself tonight!" Soujirou then passed the mike back to the band group as he ended his welcome speech and stepped down the stage. 

After doing a quick scan around the hall, he finally spotted Asai chatting happily with her friends at the other end of the hall. He stared intensely in her direction, hoping to have himself calm down before he started making a fool out of himself in public. His face would flush deeply red just with the thought of what he was planning to do next; for now his emotions were straight forward, with no indecision.

*****

Being a perfectionist had developed Soujirou into a man of caution. Despite knowing the fact that 'nothing is perfect' he would try his very best to do things using the uttermost correct and confirmed method. He simply enjoyed the feeling of being well prepared so that he could answer each and every question thrown to him; settle each and every task given to him with a full length of sheer confidence. 

Everyone in Eitoku was very curious why a handsome and smart guy like him did not have any girlfriend. In fact, a lot of female classmates had been eyeing him for a long period, but his reactions towards them was always cold. 

To Soujirou, falling in love was a difficult task, for he wanted to be the knight gallant of his dream girl. He would visualize himself meeting and falling in love with the most beautiful, sexy woman who was brilliant, understanding, charming, witty and enormous fun to be with. 

She would be the perfect housekeeper, the most faithful and devoted wife, the best mother, and she'd never nag, or complain or cry, or doubt his judgment. So, how in the world was any girl so perfect enough to fill the needs of a man like Nishikado Soujirou?

" Never date someone who is studying in the same school or class." Soujirou would warn his friends, as that was his second affirmation (beside the first affirmation that he set for himself in finding a Barbie doll as a girlfriend) when it comes to dating. Boy, did he leave so many girls in Eitoku feeling low. But soon, he would have to revise these two affirmations of his when he finally met this girl in one party.          

**** Soujirou's flash back ****

            " Asai, I think someone is peeping at you."  Yamano quickly pulled Asai aside to bring her this latest discovery.         

" Who? Where?" Asai asked.  Yamano slowly pointed to the direction where Soujirou was standing. 

" Oh that guy…he's from Eitoku High…what's his name? Let me think…" Ayuhara quickly put on her memory cap.      

" Oh yes…his name is Nishikado Soujirou." 

" Nishikado Soujirou?" Asai managed to steal a quick glance at Soujirou while he was talking to his friends. 

" Asai…you this lucky duck," mused Yamano aloud, " I heard from my friends in Eitoku that he always ignore the females." 

" Don't be stupid, why would he be interested in me?" Asai softly chuckled. 

" May I have the honour to dance with you?" Asai spun around and was shock and at the same time happy to find Soujirou standing directly in front of her, and grinning self-consciously as he bowed deeply with his hand stretched out in a wide and gentlemanly gesture of respect. 

" Go for it."  Yamano pushed Asai softly from the back, but Asai appeared dumbfounded. The play of mixed emotions upon her eyes looked confused, bewildered, dazed and sort of helpless. 

" May I?" Soujirou repeated his invitation, softly and firmly. To everybody's shock, Asai had chosen to run away from Soujirou, from the envying eyes of other ladies, and from the party.

_Why am I running away?_ Asai questioned herself as her feet took her far, far away from the ballroom, away from Nishikado Soujirou, who had stood frozen, his young and charming face pale and shocked; a hollow look of disappointment shadowed his eyes and made them looked dark when he could hear those murmurs among the observing crowd. 

Soujirou felt disappointed and hurt because he thought Asai was not interested in him, but his feeling for her just would not go away. In fact, in terms of outlook, Asai might be pretty enough, but definitely not the most beautiful, sexy woman who was brilliant, understanding, charming, witty and enormous fun to be with **IF** Soujirou had enough time to realize that. 

Perhaps naughty Cupid had decided to play some practical jokes on Soujirou. With no or whatsoever reason, Soujirou was simply attracted to her or should it be love at first sight? However, being a very sensitive and also egoistic guy, he decided to control his inner desire and only to admire Asai as though she was one exquisite piece of china instead of wooing her, until one fine day…

*****

" Yoz~ Jirou!" Kenji shouted across the basketball court and had Soujirou dragged to the corner of the court. 

" I have a piece of good news." Kenji exclaimed.

" Good news?" There was a thoughtful pause as Soujirou slowly wiped off the sweat that dripped profusely from his hair after the basketball training.  

" Ya…you know, that girl…" Kenji said and laughed one of those dry chuckles you read in the novels, " The one who 'dumped' you at the party?"

" Don't EVER remind me of that, would you!" Soujirou snapped in deep disgust as he flashed Kenji an annoyed look.

" All right! All right!" Kenji quipped, rolling his eyes. " Anyway, did you manage to ask her out after that?" Kenji asked. 

" No."  Soujirou replied, almost too quickly. 

" No?" Kenji seemed in doubt. " Why?" Kenji probed. 

" I have no time for all these…" And at this point Soujirou paused, and his breathing got heavier and faster, but definitely not from the basketball practice. 

" You are holding something back," Kenji said, knowing Soujirou like a book he'd read a hundred times over. 

" What's stopping you?" Kenji continued with his probing. "Did you know that she is interested in you too? And she has even applied for a transfer to our school." Kenji continued. For a moment, Soujirou's eyes lit up with hope, but he hesitated. It took him sometime to find the right words to say, for he was not the one to speak hastily.  

" Where did you get this information?" Soujirou finally asked. An amused smile curved Kenji's lip before he went on, " Ahh…from one of her girl friends I am going out with. So, planning to ask her out before you officially become her sempai?" Kenji teased. 

" Well, " Soujirou said, sighing like he'd rather not, " what if the information was incorrect and it would be so shameful if I were to get rejected…again."  Soujirou finally voiced out his worries. 

" Good gosh," Kenji said, squirming and throwing his hands up in the air, " How could the information be wrong? This lady is practically buying her way…"

" Enough." Soujirou finally cut Kenji's words short before he could continue.

" I really have no time…I got to go now. Jaa." Soujirou said before making his move while Kenji just shook his head, heaving out a loud sigh. He could never understand what Mr. Perfectionist was thinking about despite he had been introducing himself as Soujirou's best friend to strangers. 

***** End of Soujirou's flash back*****

_I have wasted one year, it's now or never even if I have to break my own rule._ Soujirou told himself firmly before he headed towards the direction where Asai was standing.

 **_…To be continued_**


	9. Asai Yuriko

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH **

****

**_6. Asai Yuriko_**

            " Welcome to the orientation party of Eitoku High. Enjoy yourself tonight!" 

A familiar voice echoed out from the speaker and once again, it never fails to make Asai's heart skipped its beats. Looking back to the night she had ran away, Asai realised that, once again, they were going to be meeting each other in a party. In another party and this time, she was well prepared if he would ever, dare to, approach her again. 

In fact, Asai thought that night would be the first and might be the last time she would be seeing that charming face, and soon he would forget or even detested this imprudent girl who had totally embarrassed him in front of, what could had been, hundreds of 'spectators' in that fatal ballroom. 

But she was wrong. He did remember her while she had never forgotten about him.

****Asai's flashback****

The very next day of the party, Asai wanted to apologize to Soujirou but she did not have the guts to do so and she wondered why this shyness all the sudden? It wasn't the first time she had received invitations to dance, to a party, to a meal by a stranger, but why was she running away from Nishikado Soujirou?   

_Have I already fallen for him? _Asai questioned herself; it seemed quite impossible because she practically knew nothing about this guy, and in fact, all the information she had about Soujirou were only hearsays from her friends during their girl chats. 

_It must have been love at first sight, which girl wouldn't fall for him?_ Asai finally convinced herself. Soon, another pleasant surprise came, as though a complimentary ticket from Sir Cupid, Asai noticed a familiar figure walking pass her school gate one late afternoon, it was none other than her Prince Charming, Nishikado Soujirou. 

" Do you think he was just happening to pass by or what?" Ayuhara teased, as she gave Asai a soft shoulder-to-shoulder nudge. Asai wanted to know the answer too. However, the answer finally revealed itself when they happened to spot him quite frequently, always about the same time and in the same location. Asai was overjoyed by this fact that she could not sleep a wink for the rest of the nights.

While Soujirou kept 'passing by' her school, Asai would secretly visit Eitoku in order to catch some glimpses of Soujirou at his basketball practices. And there were times when both of them would 'accidentally' meet each other along the way, however, both just greeted each other with a smile, no conversation exchanged, even though they very much wanted to.  

Poor Asai, she was still waiting and hoping that someday Soujirou would approach her once again but he never did.  The 'waiting-game' between them continued for almost a year until Asai's patience finally ran thin…

*****

" I want a transfer to Eitoku High!" Asai announced her decision during one of the rare dinners she had with her father. 

" Eitoku High?" Asai's father tilted his head up a little so that his eyes would meet his daughter's.

" Hai!" Asai nodded firmly. There was a brief silent before her father burst into laughter, which kind of irritated Asai because she knew exactly the reason for his demeaning laughter.

" With that brain of yours?" Her father paused a while before going on, narrowing his eyes, " Do you know how much money I have to pump into your current school just to keep you as their student?"  

Asai looked away, and had no intention of answering his question. In term of academic results, Asai was considered as a shame in the Asai household. In fact, Asai and her three elder brothers were enrolled in schools where no examination was required for level promotions, but still, her father had to make more 'donations' (a term preferred by the school) to the school in order to keep Asai in as their students. 

Beside the point that she had never been serious with her usual schoolwork, a lot of teachers had filed complaints to the school board about Asai's attitude problem during classes, but those hefty sums of donation from Mr. Asai always had those complaints well taken care of. 

" Did I ever say I want the transfer via those useless written tests?" Asai finally spoke out, her demanding eyes drifted conspicuously back to her father. 

**** End of Asai's flashback****

            As the saying goes, **_Money makes the world go round… _**This summer, Asai finally became a student of Eitoku High and there she stood, in the hall of Eitoku attending her orientation party. The morning chat with Soujirou itself had proven to Asai that her decision in getting the transfer was indeed a right one. 

_He remembered me! He does remember my name!_ Asai thought happily as she started chatting with her newfound schoolmates in the party. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar figure approaching her direction. 

In the meantime, all she needed to do was to wait…to wait for the arrival of her first love…her short and unforgettable first love… 

(NN: Did I just mention the word short? Oh…Yeah, I did…haha)

**_…To be continued _**


	10. Just a Line differencebetween Heaven and...

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH******

****

**_7. Just a Line difference…between Heaven and Hell_**

            " May I have a dance with you?" Soujirou asked. His hand stretched out and he had an uneasy and yet charming grin flashing across his well-defined features. _Don't reject me again._ His heart was praying.

" Sure."  This time, Asai did not run away like what she did one year ago. For she kept playing the scene of Soujirou's second invitation in her mind over and over again, and finally this day had miraculously arrived. Without much hesitation, Asai gracefully placed her palm onto Soujirou's and both of them strode happily to the dance floor.      

" Hey Kenji, look over there!"  Shinji, a member from the student board pulled Kenji over when he saw a rare event happening on the dance floor. 

" I thought Nishikado-sempai once said, never date someone in the same school or class, but look at his expression. It's as if he is telling us that he is about to fall in love with that girl."  Shinji remarked sourly because Asai had rejected his dance request earlier. 

Kenji shifted his attention towards Soujirou's dancing partner. " Well, I guess it's about time…" Kenji said while giving a thoughtful pause as he recalled the chat he had with Soujirou during their basketball practice.  

" What do you mean by 'it's about time'? Is there a story about them?" Shinji probed. 

" Nothing…" Kenji muttered and left, leaving the confused Shinji behind to toy with his own imaginations.

*****

On the dance floor, Soujirou and Asai touched upon several topics in their conversation. They laughed at each other's jokes and even exchanged personal information. It was a fulfilling night for both of them, after a long wait. 

On the contrary, it was a totally different situation for Sakurako. Rui had been trying to avoid being alone with her the whole party after ending their first and only quick chat that night…

*****

" Alone?" Sakurako asked. 

" Did you see anyone else here?" Rui replied coldly, giving Sakurako a shrug. Despite Rui's coldness, Sakurako took a seat next to him.

" Shouldn't you be out there knowing more friends?" Rui asked in a flat tone.

" Come on, we are classmates. Don't use that on me." Sakurako innocently remarked, her eyes never left Rui's and this made him very uncomfortable. Immediately, Rui realized that he had made a tactical blunder. Sure enough, Sakurako laughed mockingly. 

" So, how long have you known Tsukushi-chan?" Sakurako probed, knowing that she had overcome her first barrier. In fact, Sakurako gave Rui a first impression of a coyote, a creature that he had no wish in associating with. However, sensing that it would be a waste of time in using his normal rejection techniques on Sakurako, Rui temporarily conceded defeat. 

" Hmmm…it's been a long time…let me see…" Rui paused.  " Ten years."  

" That long?" Sakurako was in fact quite surprised after learning how long both Tsukushi and Rui had known each other. Sakurako felt the need to re-evaluate her plan if she wanted to get this guy to fall for her because it no longer seemed as easy as she had anticipated. 

_I must get myself out of this fast… _Rui told himself. His sixth sense told him that this girl spells trouble and he truly believed that since it was his sixth sense that brought Tsukushi into his life so he had no reason to doubt it. And just like a prayer answered, Rui spotted Kazuya. 

_Finally, he is in the right place, at the right time…_ Rui smiled to himself.  " Oh…gomen," Rui stuttered, " I need to discuss something with Kazuya, chat with you later."

" Errrhhh…okay then." Sakurako replied, frowning a little, but there wasn't much she could do to stop this lad from going and for the first time, she just hated herself for her incompetent charm. 

However, Sakurako was not totally dejected yet. _Didn't he say 'chat with you later'? _Naively, she told herself that, and soon Sakurako found her smile coming back to her again.

*****

Kazuya paled a little when he spotted Rui rushing over to his side and wanted to run away. He thought Rui wanted to settle the score with him about the 'bread incident' since he managed to escape during that afternoon. 

" Baka! Stop running." Rui managed to pull Kazuya back. 

" Rui-kun, I don't think you are that petty huh? At the most, I will buy you another bread tomorrow." Kazuya pleaded, with puppy eyes. 

" Stop it, you fool." Rui rejoined, as he pulled Kazuya closer but avoiding that disgusted glance. Soon Rui decided to make use of this good 'opportunity' in getting himself away from Sakurako, once and for all. 

" Hmmm…what about this, if you help me this time, I will forget about the bread-incident."  Rui offered. 

" Okay." Kazuya gulped.

" Good." Rui gave a contented nod before whispering something into Kazuya's ear. 

" Oh I see." Kazuya stole a glance at Sakurako. " It's always difficult to make choices. But if I were you, why not choose that cute red-hair…" Kazuya started off again, offering all his silly advices. 

" You can have her if you want…" Rui did not want to tolerate any of Kazuya's nonsense and walked away. 

" Hey, wait up…didn't you say you needed my help?" Kazuya followed closely behind.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _ A devastated Sakurako started cursing under her breath when she noticed Rui had walked to the other corner of the room and had no intention of going back to her. 

**_…To be continued_**


	11. A Triangle Has Three Sides

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH******

**_8. A Triangle Has Three Sides_**

" Hi! My name is Makino Tsukushi, you are?" Tsukushi fluttered around the hall and was busy with her introducing to various schoolmates. Rui decided to return to their original table when he noticed Sakurako leaving. Seeing Tsukushi getting further and further away from their table, it quickly became obvious that Tsukushi would not be returning back to her seat for a while. 

For Rui, the orientation seemed endless and senseless. Apparently, besides Sakurako, a lot of new girls from other classes had noticed Rui sitting neglected in the quiet corner of the hall. However their constant approaches always turn out to be fruitless; Rui's rejections were dismissively cold. 

Resolutely, Rui forced an image of Tsukushi from his mind and glanced across at her. After all, he had decided to come to this orientation party of his own free will and Tsukushi did not force him to come. If only Tsukushi would come and keep him company, he would be willing to put up with all the boredom. Didn't she realize that he needed her? As if his efforts at telepathy had actually worked, but not exactly the way he had wanted, Sakurako suddenly appeared before him again. 

*****

" Are you alone…again?" Sakurako's voice echoed close behind him, so close that the overpowering scent of her branded perfume almost had Rui choking for air. Tsukushi never wore perfume. Rui held his breath, in a polite way so as not to hurt Sakurako's feeling, and looked up. Fortunately, before Rui could open his mouth, Aoike Kazuya, flew in to intercede, as promised. 

" Rui…urhh…I need to go to the Gents…and I am afraid to go alone…can you accompany me?" Kazuya asked. Rui was utterly amused by Kazuya's excuse and almost wanted to laugh out, but he managed to control himself.

 " Okay…" He agreed and turned to Sakurako, " I am so sorry, Sakurako…you are new to this school. The Gents here is quite spooky during night time." Rui tried to make Kazuya's excuse sounded more convincing, even though he knew that the excuse itself was already a joke. However, his ultimate motive was to get away from this red-hair girl.

" It's okay." Sakurako replied, disappointedly. How would she be able to make Rui realized what he had been missing out for ignoring her presence, when she could hardly even strike up a proper conversation with Rui? When love at first sight is not working for this lover boy, communication seemed to be Sakurako next and only available option.  

" You are so kind, Sakurako-chan." Kazuya quickly pulled Rui away as though he was in a hurry, leaving behind the poor Sakurako, who just stood rooted to the spot. She was cracking her head hard for a good reason to un-convince herself that Rui was totally NOT interested in her.

*****

" Okay…that's enough, she couldn't see us from here."  Rui shook Kazuya's hand away from his arm and wanted to move off. 

" Rui-kun…" Kazuya gave Rui a tug. 

" What now?" Rui turned around and noticed Kazuya's face turning pale blue. 

" What happen to you? Are you sick?" Rui asked worriedly.  

" I…I really need to go to the toilet, that wasn't an excuse." Kazuya stammered. 

" Then go, what are you waiting for?" Rui was confused.

" I…I am afraid of the dark…you…you are right…the male toilet is really spooky at night…I don't dare to go alone…" Kazuya voiced out his fear.

[**Sweat drops**]

" Haiz…let's go."

"Arigatou…" Kazuya staggered behind Rui, as though he had just drunk a few bottles of Whisky.

*****

" For someone who is attending a party, you seem so gloomy…. don't you think so, Y-U-U-K-I-C-H-A-N? " Tsukushi commented, tilting her head playfully to one side as she hovered above the petite girl who was seated alone. The table was clean with no empty plates or cups. Even the chairs, beside the one taken by Yuuki, were in their original positions and intact -- an indication that Yuuki did not have any companionship even before Tsukushi had approached her. 

Yuuki slowly looked up and despite being clearheaded, Yuuki's eyes seemed dazed. _She is one of the transfer girls in my class… _Yuuki finally recognized Tsukushi's face, but not her name. Nevertheless, she was getting a little shocked to hear her name being called out so affectionately by someone whom she just met for a couple of hours and this alone was enough to make her feeling really guilty for not able to remember Tsukushi's name. 

" Gomen ne, I know who you are, but not your name…" Yuuki remarked meekly, but with honesty, unlike Sakurako. 

" Tsukushi! Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi said, feeling amused to see Yuuki's face turning as red as a tomato. 

" You seem bored." Tsukushi continued as she pulled out a chair and had herself seated beside Yuuki. Yuuki forced out a smile in order to let Tsukushi know that she wasn't bored, but it failed miserably. She knew it, because she could see it from Tsukushi's expression. 

" I don't like parties." Yuuki muttered softly.

" Oh…then why don't you just stay at home if you don't like to come? Its not compulsory anyway…" Tsukushi said.

" I don't like staying at home either…" Yuuki muttered her reply so soft that Tsukushi failed to catch what she was saying.

" Huh?" 

" Nothing…" Yuuki said, with a weak smile.

" Well," Tsukushi stood up, grasped both her hands together and took a deep breath before she went on, " Since you are already here, why not just enjoy yourself?" 

" Enjoy?" Yuuki looked up, with her eyes meeting Tsukushi's.

" Hmmm…" Tsukushi continued, pressing her clasped hands to her chest, " Shall we grab something to eat? My tummy is growling." Tsukushi suggested and paused to wait for Yuuki's response. 

Yuuki actually found herself liking Tsukushi because Tsukushi's cheerful and positive attitude reminded Yuuki so much of herself before she had been transferred to Eitoku High. Sometimes, Yuuki wondered if her brother ever noticed these changes in her because he did not mention anything at all. 

" Okay." Yuuki finally nodded. 

" Yokatta!" Tsukushi exclaimed and quickly pulled Yuuki up from her chair. " Let's go." 

**_ … To be continued_**


	12. Only Friends?

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_9. Only Friends?_**

            As the girls were on their way to the snack bar, Tsukushi took a quick glance at the table, which Rui and her had previously occupied to see if Rui was still at the table. Instead of Rui, she spotted Sakurako sitting there all alone. 

            " Yuuki-chan, can you wait for me at the snack bar?" Tsukushi asked and Yuuki agreed.

            " Remember to reserve some goodies for me huh?" Tsukushi let out a chuckle before heading towards Sakurako's direction. 

" Sakurako-chan, was Rui with you just now?" Tsukushi asked. 

" Yes, but he had accompanied Kazuya-kun to the gents minutes ago." Sakurako answered and remained very calm even though her blood was practically boiling with rage. Suddenly, something flashed across Sakurako's mind, " Ano…Makino-chan."

" Yes?" Tsukushi asked. 

" Err…just getting a little curious about…" Sakurako stammered and she hated herself for that. Tsukushi quickly took a seat next to her, " About Rui?" Tsukushi teased and it made Sakurako gasped a little, but she managed to regain her composure fast. 

" I don't think he is interested in me." Sakurako said, trying to sound as depressed as possible, and indeed she was very depressed. Tsukushi seemed thoughtful for a second and Sakurako did notice the disapproving expression on Tsukushi's face.

" Tell me the truth, is he your boyfriend?" Sakurako continued on purpose. 

" No! No! No!" Tsukushi was quite taken aback by Sakurako's sudden question, " We are just good friends." Tsukushi declared, shaking her head hard as if her words were not convincing enough.

" But…you two have been friends for so long, don't you have any…err…feelings for him? Or perhaps he has feelings for you?" Sakurako questioned Tsukushi further, paying strict attention to Tsukushi's reaction. 

Tsukushi stood there dumbly, wondering what else she was to do or say. Indeed, it was already an old topic, which Tsukushi had constantly debated with her inner self. 

****Tsukushi's Flashback****

" Have you noticed Rui-sama had changed since the day he met Tsukushi-chan?" 

" Yes, now he would even joke with us." 

" Who knows Tsukushi-chan might be our future mistress?" 

Tsukushi started blushing upon overhearing the maids' conversations when she was on her way to the kitchen to get some sugar, which the maid had forgotten to include in the tray, for their tea. She just could not get used to being waited on despite Rui's constant assurances that it was their jobs to do so. Minutes later, Tsukushi was back in their usual study room, without any sugar.

" Were you lost?" Rui asked teasingly when he noticed Tsukushi's presence.

" No sugar?" He muttered as his eyes stopped at Tsukushi's empty hand.

" Opps." Tsukushi's eyes widened as they stared down at her opened palm, " I have totally forgotten about the sugar." Tsukushi mumbled to herself. Rui got up from his seat and stopped right in front of her, gazing into her eyes. 

" Are you okay?" Rui asked. Tsukushi's flushed expression kind of made him worried and he gently placed his palm onto Tsukushi's forehead. 

" Yiaks!"  Tsukushi let out a silent gasp and it made the light and yet musky scent of the cologne from Rui's body became so prominent all the sudden.

_Oh gosh! What is wrong with me?_ Tsukushi started questioning herself as she turned her head away from the enthralling scent, which she had failed to notice in the past. 

" No fever." Rui concluded after comparing Tsukushi's temperature with his, " What happen?" 

_Damn those conversations… _Tsukushi cursed silently; she was not blaming those maids but herself for allowing her imagination to run wild. Tsukushi remained speechless for a moment but decided to go ahead with her question. 

" Rui…" Tsukushi meekly began, " Why did you want me as a friend in the first place? What was your reason for doing so? " Tsukushi almost regretted immediately for asking. What if Rui wasn't interested in her at all? What if Rui only see her as a good friend or a sister? She shook her head. Events in her short life had taught her never to count on anything, especially not a rainbow after the rain.  

_Why not hope?_ Tsukushi thought. After all, the acquaintance with this charming boy itself was already a miracle. Tsukushi's heart began pounding with anticipation when she noticed Rui's eyes suddenly perking up in interest. 

Tsukushi hung her head down shyly, " I…am just curious…that's all…you don't have to answer if -"

**_" Darkness grips the world in an iron fist…" _**Rui's sudden recitation made Tsukushi stopped and looked up. Rui moved away and gave her a sheepish smile before he went on with his reciting, **_" Even the brightest star can't loosen the hold the black fingers of the night have on the world and on me…" _**

Rui raised his hands as though he had taken great pains in doing so and slowly, yet dramatically, turning his open palms into fists before withdrawing them back and positioned them in front of his chest. 

There was a brief silent inside the room, Tsukushi felt weak and allowed herself to slide down slowly until she was sitting on the carpeted floor but her gaze never left Rui. She just stared openly at Rui, as though waiting for the actor to continue his dialogue in some Shakespearean plays. Rui was utterly bemused by Tsukushi's reactions.

**_" I am alone…" _**Rui continued as he had himself settled down in front of Tsukushi, **_" Imprisoned within the shadows I cast…"_** A gloomy expression fell upon Rui's face as he recited that line. 

Their eyes met once again during that precise moment, **_" No one can hear my cries or my tears and no one cares."_**  Rui slowly removed his gaze from her as though he had just been hit by some bad memories, **_" I am like a bird without wings. Despondent, I sit and wait without hope."_**  From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Tsukushi's eyes reddened a little.

Suddenly, his emblazoned glance returned back to Tsukushi and made her shuddered exaggeratedly when he had his hands clenched firmly onto her shoulders,**_ " And then, you came…"_** In a gentle manner, the clenched hands slowly slid down Tsukushi's shoulders, along the sides of Tsukushi's arms and finally stopped when they held her trembling hands, **_" You rise over the horizon, your smile so bright and so warm, the darkness has no chance. It melts like ice in your warmth."_  **

Tsukushi was still in dazed state when Rui had pulled her up and back on her feet, which were still wobbly during that moment. Their hands were still interlocking with each other -- with the small, cold, sweaty and shivering hands within the larger, drier and warmer ones. 

**_" Your rays touch my face and I throw off my shadows and grow back my wings."  _**Rui's face moved closer to Tsukushi's with each recited word, **_" Then,"_** Rui stopped when their faces were just inches away. 

**_" Like a bird reborn," _**Tsukushi had her eyes tightly shut with her heart throbbing faster and faster during each second, she was totally clueless of what Rui was going to do next. Rui smiled a satisfied smile before he finally came to the ending of his poem, **_" I fly away and soar into the cloud." _** A short pause followed before Rui finally release his grip on Tsukushi's hands, " It's Mathematics time!" Rui declared out loud. 

" Huh?" Tsukushi's eyelids fluttered open and soon she felt a blast of hot air creeping up behind her ears when she saw Rui standing behind their study table and trying his very best to muffle his laughter by covering his mouth with both his hands. For a second, Tsukushi thought she would be kissed and she really hated herself for having that thought, she hated it when her emotional self had overtaken her sensibility. 

" How was it? Do you think I am able to get to play the male role in this?" Rui asked as he threw a stack of stapled papers that had been rolled into a cylindrical shape, directly to Tsukushi. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she found those familiar recited words imprinted on the very first piece of the paper, which appeared to be a draft for some script. 

" You have what?" Tsukushi muttered. 

" Yeah, I took your advice and signed up for the Drama Club." Rui quipped as he happily sipped his tea before Tsukushi could stop him. 

" Shucks, I forgot, no sugar." Rui said with a disgusted look. 

" Serve you right for doing that to me." Tsukushi retorted when she finally regained her composure, _Mama is probably right; a rainbow won't always appear right after every downpour._  Tsukushi told herself and then she had personally made sure the script was properly 'returned' to Rui. 

" Ouch, that's hurts!" Rui complained but Tsukushi just ignored him while concentrating in solving the arithmetic problem in her textbook

" Tsukushi…" Rui called out.

" Ya…" Tsukushi responded, but her eyes were still fixed onto those Xs and Ys that looked so alien to her even though she was sure she had paid full attention during those boring Mathematic lessons. Then, she began fidgeting a pencil using her fingers while her head was supported by another hand. She was not facing Rui. 

" No reason is needed when you want someone as a friend, don't you think so?" Rui asked.

" Huh?" Rui's remark made Tsukushi turned her head and their eyes met once again, " Ya…you are probably right." Tsukushi muttered softly and returned a weak smile. Both had remained silent the next few minutes, each immersed in their own thought while trying their best in concentrating on those tricky mathematics problems.

" No, this sum should be done this way." Tsukushi dryly commented after a while.

" But I can't seem to get the answer using your formula. Are you sure you have given me the right formula?" Rui retorted, in his usual tone.

" Hey, the formula is standard. How can it be wrong? Serve you right for dozing off during your mathematics lessons." Tsukushi rebutted.

" But the lesson is really very boring… X-Y is not equal to Y-X…blah…blah…" Rui tried to imitate his teacher's way of teaching during the lesson but ended up sounding like a robot. 

" Stop that imitation…it's so lousy!" Tsukushi could not control her laughter anymore and both of them started laughing out uncontrollably and both trying to forget the incident minutes ago. They did not dare to take a step further, for the fear of loosing this special bond. 

****End of Tsukushi's Flashback****

            " No, we are just friends." Tsukushi reassured Sakurako. " Perhaps you should give him a little time, he is kind of shy, I guess. Because I never see him going out with any girls in the past."

            " You mean he did not have any girlfriend before?" Sakurako exclaimed in disbelief. 

            " Not any I can think of." Tsukushi replied with a smile. " By the way, do you want to join me for some snacks?" Tsukushi asked again. 

" No thanks. I am very tired. I would like to be alone." Sakurako refused politely because to be with Tsukushi would still be at the bottom of her priority list, especially when there was not any more information she could dig out from her. 

" Okay then. See you later." Tsukushi did not insist and waved goodbye to Sakurako before joining Yuuki at the snack bar. _Good friends only huh? _Sakurako thought in doubt as she watched Tsukushi going. 

In fact, Sakurako was not fully convinced by Tsukushi's assurance although she could sense the truthfulness in her words. However, Sakurako only believed what her eyes had seen and now her eyes were telling her that Rui had finally re-appeared in the crowd. Anguish soon hit her hard in the head when Rui headed towards the direction of Tsukushi instead of coming back to the table.

_You bitch! You lying bitch! _Sakurako was fuming with rage and jealousy as her eyes told her what they have seen -- an impatient looking Rui getting closer and closer to Tsukushi with one of his hands extending out, presuming he was going to stop Tsukushi's track.

" Hi beauty, can I join in?"  A voice appeared and disrupted Sakurako's attention before she realised that someone had taken the empty seat beside her. Sakurako soon found herself staring into an unfamiliar and yet familiar looking face." You are?" Sakurako finally spoke out. 

" Oh…it isn't very kind of you to not remember me? To think we are in the same class and not to mention that I am sitting just beside you." The guy shook his head in dismay. 

" Never mind, allow me to RE-introduce myself, I am Junpei." Junpei added. However, Sakurako was not in any mood to entertain this chap, because her face was already reddened with anguish, which soon became grey with gloom. Her stark eyes fixed jealously at the direction of the duo, her hands wringing out the invisible wet cloths, and each second Junpei watched, Sakurako's eyes sank deeper into her skull. 

**_…. To be continued_**

NN: The poem by Rui is an exact from book 'Secrets of the Morning' written by V.C Andrews because I personally thinks that this kind of portray Rui's feeling before he met Tsukushi in this fiction.


	13. Thorns In Roses

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH ******

**_10. Thorns in Roses _**

" Tsukushi…" Rui finally had Tsukushi nabbed down when he spotted her heading towards the snack bar. Before that, Tsukushi seemed to be popping up everywhere in the ballroom. 

" Rui, why didn't you accompany Sakurako?" Tsukushi solemnly demanded. The chat she had with Sakurako earlier somehow posed as some disturbances for Tsukushi. In spite of that, Tsukushi still thinks that it wasn't too gentleman for Rui to just ignore the presence of Sakurako. A long sigh finally escaped from Rui's choked throat.  

" Come over here." Rui then pulled Tsukushi away from the snack bar. 

" Gomen Yuuki-chan, I will be back later."  Tsukushi quickly apologized for leaving her alone once again. 

" It's okay. I will be sitting over there." Yuuki replied, pointing at a row of empty seats at the other corner of the hall.  

" I'll be joining you in a moment." Tsukushi shouted her reply before allowing Rui to drag her away and then turning back to Rui, " What's wrong with you today?" Tsukushi snapped, getting a little irritated by Rui's unusual reaction. 

" Don't you ever push her to me again, okay?" Rui warned in a flat voice. 

" You mean Sakurako-chan?" Tsukushi asked. 

" Who else?" Rui glared. 

" Oh…" Tsukushi gasped out as she recalled her originally plan of matchmaking the two people. Guilt immediately surged up her head when she realised she was the main reason for Rui's abnormal behaviour. Although Rui had been her buddies for so long, he seldom or should say, never told her about what type of girls he would go for. Especially after that incident in the study room, Tsukushi decided to ban this topic from their conversation. 

Frankly speaking, it was not an easy task for a female to be a 'good friend' of Hanazawa Rui. Tsukushi came to realize this only during their junior high days when Rui was considered one of the most eligible guys in Eitoku High. Tsukushi had no idea why she would have this urge to match make Sakurako with Rui. 

Did she do it so as to feel better or even less awkward in this relationship if Rui were to get himself a girlfriend? Was it the only escape route for her to get away from the other hostile females, especially when she is now a student in Eitoku High? She wondered.

****Tsukushi's Flashback****

_            I am going to be so~ late~ _Tsukushi told herself as she dashed out of her school gate. As the examinations were coming soon, her teacher was so kind enough to surprise them with extra lesson that day and she was already one hour late for work by the time the extra lesson had ended. 

The journey between her working place and her school would take her fifteen minutes if she ran all the way there and that was precisely what she was doing. However, Tsukushi would soon find out that she would need more than fifteen minutes before she could reach her destination.

" And I was thinking which pretty girl had managed to capture his heart? It looks like our Prince must be having some eyesight problems." Tsukushi was stopped by a group of girls when she turned, dressed in the Eitoku uniform while she was on her way to work after school.

" Do I know you?" Tsukushi was totally confused by this confrontation.  

" Of course…NOT! Why would we associate ourselves with such a poor and normal-looking girl?" One of the girls spoke out in a sarcastic manner.    

" Then I wouldn't want to spoil your IMAGE just in case others spot you talking to such a POOR AND NORMAL-LOOKING GIRL."  Tsukushi retorted.

" Hey, watch your words, okay? Who do you think you are? " Another girl snapped and gave Tsukushi a push, so hard that Tsukushi failed to maintain her balance and landed on the ground.  

_Enough is enough... _Tsukushi thought angrily while clenching her fist. 

" Why? Angry already? Can't you take a joke?" The girls started giggling out loud. 

_Joke? What kind of joke was that anyway? _Tsukushi thought as she slowly got up from the ground and picked up her school bag. 

" What do you all want?" Tsukushi demanded in a firm tone.

" Nothing." 

" Then I am going." Tsukushi declared and strode past the girls.

" Oh gosh! Look at the school bag she is carrying…" The girls did not seem to have any intention in letting Tsukushi off so easily. 

" Well, not too sure, there is no brand on it and it's made of PVC material? " One girl remarked loudly.

" PVC? Oh my god! Who would carry a plastic school bag during nowadays? Oh I know, only POOR people carry THOSE THINGS." Another girl said and followed it with a shrill laugh.

Tsukushi didn't know the reason why this group of girls kept hurling abusive remarks at her, but she was not going to be degraded by this bunch of strangers in silence just because she was poor and carrying PVC made schoolbag.

" Take this!" Tsukushi growled under her breath and clenched tightly onto the handle of her bag while she aimed her bag at one of the girls who was still laughing.

**!POOSH!**

" Itai!" The bag hit right into the face of the girl. Upon seeing Tsukushi's retaliation, the girls started encircling Tsukushi. _Damn! There are so many of them. I should have just run away when I got the chance._ Tsukushi regretted immediately for being a foolhardy. 

" This will teach you a lesson for snatching Rui-kun away from us!" The girls started bashing Tsukushi with their bags: some pulling her hair, while others started kicking her.  

_Rui-kun? When did I snatch Rui away from them? A bunch of crazy girls!  _Tsukushi finally realized the reason behind this sudden confrontation. Tsukushi could not out-beat the group of enraged girls and all she could do was to have her body curled inwards so as to prevent the girls from hitting her critical areas such as her abdomen and face. 

_Oh god! Please make them stop! I am going to be late for work! _Tsukushi pleaded silently to the Almighty above. " STOP IT!"  A few girls stopped, turned around and were shocked to find Rui glaring at them, with Kazuya following closely behind. 

" Rui…Rui-kun…" Every girl stopped and started shooting daggers with their eyes at Kazuya. Obviously, Kazuya had been eavesdropping on their conversation…again.

_Finally… _Tsukushi thought and heaved a sigh of relief.

" We…we are just trying to teach this girl a lesson for pestering you…" One of the girls stammered in fear. 

" Stop giving me stupid excuses…" Rui stopped them from blabbering nonsense. When he noticed the badly battered Tsukushi struggling to stand up straight, he rushed over to help her.       

" *Cough* cough* " Tsukushi coughed out while shoving the dust away from her hair, uniform and bag. " It's about time you came." Tsukushi hissed. 

The girls were too afraid to react because they did not know how Tsukushi was going to exact her revenge. Needless to say, Rui would be siding with her. But they were all wrong. 

" Shucks! I am already one hour and thirty minutes late for my work and that stingy boss would surely dock my pay for it. I will claim my docked pay from you later. " Tsukushi exclaimed out loud after taking a glance at her watch.

" Rui…" Tsukushi called out in a whispering tone.

" Yes?"

" Get a girlfriend who teaches karate… " Tsukushi teased and gave Rui a soft punch on his shoulder before moving off. 

****End of Tsukushi's Flashback***

" Gomen nasai…" Tsukushi apologized, then she faltered and glanced at Rui innocently, " But Sakurako-chan is such a pretty girl, not your type huh?" Tsukushi remarked in a 'what-a-pity' tone. 

" Stop being a busybody. No guy would be interested in a girl who likes to poke her nose into other people's business." Rui replied coldly. 

" Okay…I won't interfered with your love life anymore." Tsukushi told him flatly, " But I think Sakurako-chan is a nice girl, you will soon regret it for being so cold to her." Tsukushi added, letting out a soft sigh when she noticed Junpei sitting next to Sakurako. 

" Don't you worry about me, to regret or not, that's up to me to decide." Rui muttered softly, but loud enough to be heard. Tsukushi just gave him a shrug.

" Shall we grab a bite at the snack bar? I am hungry."  Rui felt guilty for blaming Tsukushi. In fact, he could only blamed himself for not revealing his feeling to Tsukushi. 

How he wished he could tell Tsukushi that the poem he had recited that day was in fact how he had actually felt before Tsukushi came into his life and how he wished he could just stare down at her to tell her that he wanted nobody else but her, Makino Tsukushi.  

 **_… To be continued_**


	14. Painful Realizations

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_11. Painful Realizations_**

The moment Sakurako saw Tsukushi turning her head and gazing in her direction with an unreadable expression on her face, Sakurako knew positively what the duo was talking about – her. 

It was real, Rui would never be hers, but she had not intention in giving up. It would be so un-Sakurako of her to do so and she would not allow herself to give in so easily, not when her rivalry happened to be only a normal-looking girl. 

Minutes later, after Tsukushi returned her attention back to Rui, Sakurako straightened her back and sat there frozen, trying her best to salvage some dignity from this situation as she watched the display of affections between the two friends. 

Sakurako noticed Rui's smiling face, an expression that could only be seen whenever he was with Tsukushi -- during the morning lessons, afternoon lessons and even now. She could still remember the gloomy expression on Rui's face when he was sitting all alone at this very table, without Tsukushi.  

It took her minutes before she finally found a voice to speak, and such a strange and husky voice for a pretty lady, " I don't care whoever you are, and would you mind, I prefer to be alone."  Sakurako demanded coldly. 

_What a pity, I am just right in front of her and there she is, pestering a guy who doesn't even give a damn about her, what a bitch! _ Junpei thought as he clenched his fists in frustration. 

" As you wish." Junpei gave a shrug before getting up from his seat and walking away. He shall wait for another chance and he knew he would get it, by hook or by crook

*****

" Sakurako-chan, shall we go home together?" Tsukushi asked and looking concerned when she spotted Sakurako still sitting alone at the same table. In fact, Tsukushi was half-blaming herself for giving Sakurako false hopes during lunch for she knew that Sakurako was really interested in Rui. However, Tsukushi was totally helpless when Rui would not even befriend this girl, and she wondered why.

" Huh?" Sakurako finally came out from her dazed state and looked up. What she saw was a face that tore her heart and made her ache worse than any pain she had yet experienced. 

" No thanks, my chauffeur is picking me up later." Sakurako managed a polite rejection but immediately regretted it when she noticed Rui waiting for Tsukushi at the exit. 

_Oh, I feel so stupid today. Never in my life have I felt so humiliated before. What has the world come to?  _Sakurako thought dejectedly, almost smiling mockingly at herself for being such an impulsive and tactless player in this game of love. 

******

Standing on the patio, Sakurako painfully watched Tsukushi getting into Rui's limousine. As soon as the black vehicle had wheeled out of the compound, Sakurako ran off and into the Rose garden, and there, she beat her fists upon an old oak tree. She beat her fists until they ached and blood began to come down from the many small cuts; then she flung herself down on the grass and cried – cried oceans of tears, for Rui, under normal circumstance, ought to fall for her instead. 

And when Sakurako's tears were over, and her eyes swollen and red, and hurt from the rubbing, she heard soft footsteps coming to her. He sat down on the grass beside her and wanted to take her hand in his, but Sakurako did not allow that. 

" Why are you here?" Sakurako flared, not feeling comfortable allowing a guy to see her in such a miserable state.  

" Oh? I thought perhaps you need some consoling…" Junpei offered for he would not want to miss out any opportunity to get closer to Sakurako. 

" No thanks." Sakurako vehemently rejected Junpei's kindness, got up on her feet and staggered off.  

_That bitch! She will pay for it someday. No one ever dare to reject Junpei, the great Casanova before._ Junpei almost snapped; his tightly clenched fists had been filled with grasses that he uprooted them from the ground when Sakurako had rejected him, again. 

" Junpei-kun, not going home yet?" Two female schoolmates stopped beside Junpei. He looked up and flashed them a crooked and yet charming smile, " Of course not… the night is still young. What are your plans for the night?"

**_…To be continued._**


	15. Faces Behind the Mirror

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_12. Faces Behind the Mirror_**

_            Takeshi was anxious to buy her new clothes and new shoes and took her to department store as soon as they have drove into a town that had one because he had just gotten his salary just in time to do a last minute Christmas shopping. It was Christmas Eve and he was proud of being able to do it and she saw that if she began to protest that something was too expensive, he would immediately grew upset._

_            " I told you," He reminded her, " I am going to take care of you from now on. I know, with your family background, you can afford things much better than these. Back in school, my buddies used to call me 'Mr. Miser' because I never went clubbing with them and spend every penny I earned. I saved and saved, happy just thinking about the things I would be able to buy for you during special occasions, like today." Takeshi looked up quickly, his eyes watering._

_            She swallowed her tears and forced a smile, " Takeshi, you can't fool me. With this big patch of thing on my face, I know how terrible I look." A brief silence fell between the couple. _

_" First thing first," Takeshi said as he withdrew an enormous stack of bills for the things he had just bought without blinking an eye and they left. _

_" I like the way you look in fancy new things, given to you by yours truly." Takeshi commented as they strode out of boutique and planned on going into another. _

_When they finally completed their shopping, they drove for hours and hours before they pulled into his single-room apartment and they were planning to make this special day, their first night._

     _       She could not believe how good a hot water shower felt and how wonderful it was to scrub shampoo and conditioner into her hair just for the sake of _ano_ther person – a special someone, her one and only, whom she planned to bear him as many children as possible, that is, if he wanted. _

_She was in the shower for so long that Takeshi had to knock on the door to ask jokingly if she had drowned.  When she had enough, she wrapped a towel around herself and poked her head the door. He was sprawled out on his tiny single bed reading a newspaper. _

**_            Eekkkk…who is a friend of yours? Stop following us…_**

**_           Who's going to marry such an ugly girl? But…Ahh…Dai jo bu…perhaps those numbers in your bank account would do the job for you. _**

_For a moment, she felt she could just closed her eyes and turn back time, and all those terrible and humiliating remarks hurled by her friends, her classmates and even some of her relatives since she was a little girl would be only nightmares. _

_Takeshi was the knight gallant who had rescued her from the evil dark forest and placed her in a fairytale land where both of them would be living happily ever after. She was truly his princess, and definitely not those numbers in her account booklet. _

_" Yoz," Takeshi said, lowering his paper and gazing at his dazed princess, " Dai jo bu desu ka?"  _

_" Hai! Takeshi. I feel like a new person." _

*****

            " Ohayou!" Mrs. Sanjou sang when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. She appeared fresh and well rested, her hair looked as radiant as ever. She was a very pretty woman. There was no denying that she had perfect, doll-like features; a face that never lost its childish innocence, but with chestnut brown eyes that could tempt and tease a man to the point of pain. She was still in the midst of preparing the bentou when Sakurako stepped into the kitchen.

Sakurako, on the other hand, looked as though she had not yet gone to sleep. Her eyelids drooped; she was paled and her shoulder was bent. She wore the same clothing she had worn to the orientation party the night before; only it looked wrinkled. No doubt, she had fallen asleep in them. 

            " What happened to you?" Mrs. Sanjou finally noticed her daughter's indifference appearance this morning when she turned around. 

            " Kaasan…" Sakurako began softly without looking up, " Why isn't it working anymore?" 

            " Nani?" Mrs. Sanjou looked both confused and concerned. It had been so many years since she had seen her daughter looking so dejected and her heart seemed to flip over. For a moment, she simply stood there, not knowing what to say.

            " Life just isn't fair to me." Sakurako mumbled to herself. 

            " Darling…" Mrs. Sanjou went over and kneeled down in front of Sakurako," Don't you have everything you wanted? And look at you now, you are already a pretty girl now, like you always wanted, what else would you ask for?" 

            " Look at me! Kaasan!" Sakurako growled as she glared daggers into her mother's eyes, " And look at yourself in the mirror! This isn't the face you have given me!"  

            " That's not true." Mrs. Sanjou cried, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands against her bosoms. 

            " You are right. What difference does it make?" Sakurako asked her mother, her tears burning behind her eyelids, for she was trying with all her might to keep them from bursting forth. She then covered her face with her palms and remained quiet for a long moment. 

" Nobody would be interested in the face that YOU have given me either." Sakurako slowly got up from her seat and move off, leaving her mother alone, on the floor, sobbing with sadness and guilt. 

Sakurako did not mention anything about it to her mother – a sweet dream and yet a dreadful nightmare was back again to haunt her again.

**_…To be continued_**

****

Note: Just in case minnasan get confused after reading, the italic parts revealed the hidden past of Sakurako via her dream.


	16. Disturbances

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_13. Disturbances _**

            " Baka! He cuts the line off again!" Sakurako threw her cellular phone across the room, making sure it hit the ornaments on the shelf. She did not attend school for the past two days because her eyes were sunken and swollen after all the crying, her face seemed bloated and paled with the little sleep she had gotten during the night before and not to mention, her hands, which were injured when she was in the Rose Garden.  

Sakurako only managed to speak to Rui once and the conversation ended in a matter of seconds when he told her that his battery was running flat. She had gotten hold of his numbers from Kazuya when he was assigned to bring her the homework that afternoon. For the rest of the calls, they were either switched off or had been cut off.  

_I am not going to give up that easy and I won't… _Sakurako told herself with her teeth gritted in frustration. 

As more time passed, Sakurako let out a soft yawn and moments later, she finally fell back into another deep slumber, which was indeed needed if she wished to be back in school soon.

*****

_            There was a small vanity table and a mirror just outside the bathroom. She sat down and looked into the mirror and as always, her eyes would never fail to focus first on that red patch, which had almost half of her cheek, covered. _

**_Takeshi loves me for what I am and I shouldn't doubt myself. I am beautiful._**_ She paused a while to shake off those unnecessary worries before she began drying her hair._

_" Let me help." Takeshi said, jumping up, " And I will make sure you wouldn't want anyone but me to dry it for you in the future." _

_" Don't worry, I won't allow anyone, not even my personal maid, to touch them; nobody but you, Takeshi." She said, smiling back at him. _

_He took the towel and wiped her hair vigorously until it was fluffy dry. It felt so good; she closed her eyes and let him go on and on. Then he stopped and planted a kiss on the top of her head. _

_" Maybe I'll become a hairdresser." Takeshi said._

_" I am sure you can become anything you want, Takeshi." She said with confidence, gazing at his face in the mirror. _

_" What do you want to do after graduation?" _

_" I don't know." Takeshi shrugged. " Maybe something mechanical or electrical. I like working with my hands." _

_She wanted so much to ask him to work for her father, so that he would have no problem in marrying her in a few years time, after she had graduated from high school. She had no intention of going to University because by that time, she would be too busy with taking care of her children. The ones she had with her beloved Takeshi. However, she knew he would not accept her offer because that was not what he was after. _

_Takeshi stood back and watched her brush out her hair with long even strokes. " It feels so soft, " Takeshi murmured, stepping up to run his hands over it. She caught his hand and brought it to her lips. For a long moment, she just closed her eyes and held it there._

_" It's all right," He whispered, " Everything is going to be all right." _

*****

When Sakurako woke again, it was hours and hours later.  _Takeshi?_ Sakurako almost broke into cold sweat when she could still feel the presence of the intruder even after she had awakened. 

_Sakurako! You mustn't get intimidated that easily. You are a strong woman! _Sakurako firmly reminded herself. Suddenly, she sensed someone at her side and turned to see her mother. She was holding a glass of warm milk. 

" You looked so restless even when you were asleep. Are you having problem with your new school? And this morning…" 

" I am fine. Don't worry." Sakurako quickly stopped her mother from getting to the morning topic. 

" Drink this." Mrs. Sanjou said, placing the glass of milk on the table beside Sakurako's bed, "You slept so long that you have missed dinner."

            " Missed dinner? What is the time now?" Sakurako shot a glance towards the nearest time telling equipment she could find and realised it was already 1 a.m. in the morning. Without any hesitation, Sakurako got down from her bed, managed to locate her 'durable' cellular phone lying on the ground and hit the redial button. 

            " Who are you calling at this hour?" Mrs. Sanjou asked, but Sakurako just ignored her. _Answer the phone please. _Sakurako prayed hard.

" The mobile subscriber you just called couldn't be reached, please try again later…" 

_He is cruel…he is even more cruel than Takeshi…how could he do this to me? Am I really that bad?_ Sakurako thought with severe dejection. Not only her heart, but her ego too, had been shattered into thousands and thousands of pieces. Before she realized, she had tears rolling down her cheeks again. 

**_…To be continued_**


	17. I'll Always Be There For You

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_14. I'll Always Be There For You_**

            The restaurant that Tsukushi had a part-time job as a waitress was booked for an annual dinner that night. Tsukushi's face almost suffered from severe cramps after having to put on a smiling face the whole night while she flowed in and out of the dining premises, bearing silver trays laden with dainty party food.

" Smile! Remember to smile!"  The captain would remind the servers whenever they took the dishes out from the kitchen. 

" Hai!"  Tsukushi did her routine inhaling-exhaling exercise to loosen her facial muscles before putting her smile back on the face or else the smile might 'drop off' halfway before the snacks had reached the hands of those richly dressed people.

" Good, that's the way."  The captain walked away with a satisfactory nod when he saw Tsukushi 's 'smiling face'. _Smile! Smile! Smile!_ Tsukushi reminded herself while she was on her way out. 

*****

The busy night soon came to an end, with lots of clearing up and the rearrangement of the tables and chairs to their original position. So, when Tsukushi had finished her designated chores; it was already near to one in the morning. The reason why Tsukushi was working so hard was to save enough money in order to study in New York -- a place where she longed to travel to after she repeatedly watched the commercial introducing this beautiful city when she was a little girl.  

However, it was a secret well kept in her heart and she did not even mention it to her family or to Rui. That was why Rui could not figure out why Tsukushi would want to work herself half-dead (she would take up two ongoing jobs during the nights of school holidays, working till morning) even when her family's financial problem had kind of stabilized.

" Rui? Why are you here?" Tsukushi was shocked to find Rui waiting for her outside the restaurant.  

" Are you planning to walk home again?" Rui knew that Tsukushi would miss the last bus. He remembered that Tsukushi had been robbed while walking home after missing the last bus.  

" Err…not really…" Tsukushi offered a weak fluttering smile that did not succeed in releasing Rui from doubts towards her previous statement and Rui did not like the way her eyes skipped guiltily when he tried to catch them. Evidently, Tsukushi knew Rui was not going to believe her anyway and gave a shrug. 

" Yeah… I am planning to walk home. I have missed the last bus."

" Don't you remember you were robbed last time?" Rui reminded her loudly with his thin rosebud lips pouted. 

" Ha! That baka! Running away with my wallet that contained only 200 yen." Tsukushi began laughing out loud as she recalled the comical reaction of the thief when he was finally caught and realised he had to go to jail for a price of 200 yen.  

"Anyway, what do you expect me to do? Stay overnight at the restaurant and wait for the morning bus, huh?" Tsukushi rebutted, casting a defiant glance at Rui. Again, Rui sighed. 

" You can always ask me!" Rui snapped; making an effort to let Tsukushi knew that she could always rely on him whenever she needed him. Strong disapproval glinted in her tired eyes, " Nah…I don't want to trouble you. It's already very late after I knocked off." 

Rui's delicate eyebrows immediately screwed into a frown, hating to admit the fact that Tsukushi had always been such an independent girl, always seemed to be making the best out of everything and always seemed to be having the answers to everything. 

" Yeah, yeah…you are always right huh?" Rui piped up. " Let's go." Rui turned and walk away.

" Where to?"

" To the limousine of course," Rui turned to look at Tsukushi questioningly. " Don't tell me you are STILL going to walk home?" 

The exceptional busy night had already worn Tsukushi off and the idea of walking home was not a favorable one, not when Rui was around.

 " Okay. Thanks." Tsukushi flashed a grateful smile at him and headed towards Rui's direction. Then, Rui's cellular phone started to ring; it sounded exceptionally loud in the quiet night. 

" Urgh!" Rui cancelled the call without answering after looking at the screen. 

" Who called?" Tsukushi asked. 

" Who else."  Rui showed her the phone's screen with the name 'Sakurako'.

" I wonder who had given her my number?" Rui complained, sighing. 

Tsukushi shrugged her shoulders. 

" She hadn't been coming to school after the orientation party, I am worried about her." Tsukushi said. Suddenly her eyes lit up with interest.

" If she is still not coming to school, shall we give her a visit?" Tsukushi asked. Rui's eyes widened and Tsukushi knew exactly the reason why he was giving her that kind of expression. 

" Just joking! I won't ask you along, I will ask Yuuki-chan to accompany me." Tsukushi stuck her tongue at Rui before dashing towards the black limousine.  

" Konbawa! Opps…should be Ohayou gozaimasu! Sorry to trouble you at this hour." Tsukushi greeted the driver who opened the door for her to enter. 

" It's okay. That's part of my job," the driver said politely. 

During the trip back to Tsukushi's apartment, Rui gazed intensely at the sleeping Tsukushi beside him and he took this opportunity to pull her closer so that he could take a good look at Tsukushi's sleeping face while he gently patted Tsukushi's head.  

 **_…To be continued_**


	18. His Saviour

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_15. His Saviour_**

**Flashbacks **

Rui took notice of Tsukushi one day, when his limousine passed by Tsukushi's elementary school. 

" Stop the car." Rui commanded.

" Hai! Rui-sama." The car was pulled over a short distance away from the school but Rui would still be able to see what was happening in the compound within the school. 

Soon, Tsukushi and her friends slowly walked out and she was laughing and giggling as if she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. It was that happy and cheerful expression on Tsukushi's face that captured Rui's attention.

Rui was the only son of the Hanazawa family. Both his parents were always not in Japan and he found himself spending more time with the servants than with his parents. He did not associate well with his classmates either.  His childhood seemed so lonely and lacking in happiness.  

*****

" I am going to walk to school on my own starting from tomorrow." Rui declared when his butler was tucking him into his bed one night.

" But…it's so dangerous to go to school on your own, Rui-sama." the butler explained. 

" Is that so? How come those children from other elementary schools are able to go to school by themselves?" Rui rebutted.      

" Because…" 

" Tell me the reason!" 

" Rui-sama, you must know that you are different from those ordinary children."

" Different? What's so different? Do I have three eyes or do I have horns grown on my head?" 

" No…it's not that kind of different…it's just that…"

" Enough! Like what I had said earlier, I am going to walk to school starting from tomorrow. No more buts." Rui made his stand very clear before he pulled the blanket over his head, an indication that he was going to sleep and leaving the butler trying to figure out how to solve the problem. 

*****

The walk from Rui's home to the school would take him 30 minutes, but in order to pass by Tsukushi's elementary school, he would have to take a detour, and this detour would take him another 10 minutes more. 

Over the constant protest of his butler, Rui went to school by himself, without realizing that a car was always quietly following behind, making sure that he was safe from any kidnappers. 

Rui would always hid behind a tree, which was located near Tsukushi's school and watched her until she had gone in or came out of the school.  He did not know that it was love; he only knew how good it would be to befriend her. Until one day, Rui finally gathered enough courage to show up in front of Tsukushi.            

" Gomen…" Tsukushi was interrupted by a voice and was surprised to find this strange boy standing in front of her. 

" Hai?" 

" My name is Hanazawa Rui. What's yours?" 

" Tsukushi…Makino Tsukushi." 

            " Tsukushi, would you be my friend?" Rui asked, blushing and yet feeling uncertain. He was really afraid that Tsukushi might mouth the word 'no' to his request. 

" Why, sure." Tsukushi agreed to it without much hesitation. Finally, Rui's wish came true after 3 months of waiting. 

*****

For the next six years, even though they came from different family backgrounds, they became very good friends. They would always meet out after school so that they could play, do their homework and have their lunch together. With Tsukushi in his life, Rui had become more outgoing and cheerful.

" Have you noticed that Rui-sama had changed since the day he brought Tsukushi-chan home to play?" The maid started a discussion about Rui while doing some cleaning.  

" Yes, now he would even joke with us." 

" Who knows Tsukushi-chan might be our future mistress?" 

" Who's this Tsukushi?" The maids froze when a familiar voice was heard from behind. 

" Good evening, Mdm!" The maids quickly greeted.

" Well, why didn't you answer my question? Who is this Tsukushi?" Mrs. Hanazawa repeated her question. 

" She…" the maids started stammering. 

" Never mind…I will ask Rui." Mrs. Hanazawa slowly walked away.  

" Oh my god, I hope Mdm won't stop Rui-sama from associating with Tsukushi in the future." the maids got worried for the couple.

*****

" No, this sum should be done this way." Tsukushi dryly commented.

" But I can't seem to get the answer using your formula. Are you sure you have given me the right formula?" Rui retorted. 

" Hey, the formula is standard. How can it be wrong? Serve you right for dozing off during your mathematics lessons." Tsukushi rebutted.

" But the lesson is really very boring… X-Y is not equal to Y-X…blah…blah…" 

" Stop that imitation…it's so lousy!" Tsukushi couldn't control her laughter anymore and both of them started laughing out uncontrollably. 

_I've never seen Rui so happy before. _Mrs. Hanazawa thought while she had the door closed, quietly.

" Why aren't you going in?" Mr. Hanazawa asked.

" We have not been giving Rui enough affection in the past; I am always feeling so guilty about it, but then, I couldn't reject those overseas performances. I have almost forgotten how Rui looked when he is smiling or laughing. I am such a bad mother." Mrs. Hanazawa could not control her tears anymore.

" Please don't feel bad, dear. You are not totally responsible for the whole matter. I am guilty too." Mr. Hanazawa tried to console his beloved wife.    

" I know…but I couldn't control my feeling right now. He looked so happy just now. I think these should be tears of joy." Mrs. Hanazawa remarked out loud as she started wiping the tears off her face with her handkerchief. 

" Shall we go in and introduce ourselves to our son's saviour?" Mr. Hanazawa asked. 

" No…let him introduces her to us when he is ready." Mrs. Hanazawa replied, this time, with a smile. 

**_…To be continued_**


	19. Tired Out!

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_16. Tired Out!_**

" Tsukushi, wake up…" Rui gently told Tsukushi by giving her a soft nudge on her shoulder. 

          " Hai! Smile! Smile! Smile!" 

          " Huh?" Rui realised that Tsukushi's eyes were closed when she muttered out her response. 

          " Hai! Smile! Smile! Smile!" 

_Haiz~ Even in her dreams, she's still working._ Rui sighed and shook his head. Then, in a swift moment, he had Tsukushi scooped up in his arms and carried her back to her apartment.

          " Gomen nasai!" Mama Makino quickly apologized after she opened the door and saw her daughter sleeping soundly in Rui's arm. 

          " Dai jo bu, obachan." Rui assured, smiling. 

          " Let me carry her." Papa Makino offered to help but Rui politely declined his help, " I can manage." Without any hesitation, Papa Makino scurried to the side of the narrow hallway while Mama Makino quickly opened Tsukushi's door for Rui to enter.

          " Arigatou." 

          " We ought to be the ones saying that to you." Mama said, flashing Rui a grateful smile. Tsukushi was soundly asleep even after Rui had placed her onto her bed. 

          " I cannot smile anymore, I am tired…" Once again, Tsukushi muttered out in her sleep with her eyes tightly shut like a wailing baby. Rui didn't know if he should frown or just laugh out loud at her comical expression. 

          " She's talking in her sleep again, huh?" Mama Makino said when she came into the room with a cup of warm tea, " Have a drink." 

" Does she do that very often?" Rui asked worriedly as he took the cup from Mama. 

" Only recently…" Mama replied with a weak smile. Then she went over to her sleeping daughter in order to tuck her under the blanket. 

" Oh dear…" Mama Makino exclaimed after placing her palm on Tsukushi's forehead when she noticed her exceptionally flushed cheeks.

" Nani?" 

" I think she is having a fever." Mama Makino informed Rui after comparing Tsukushi's temperature with her own. 

" May I take your… order? No…this…table 22…" Tsukushi started muttering out incoherently in her sleep as she tossed uncomfortably in her bed. 

" It's already very late." Mama told Rui when she took a quick glance at the clock with the hour hand pointing at the numeral '2'. " You must go home and get some rest." 

" Hai." Rui had no choice but to agree, " Should I apply a day off for Tsukushi?" Rui offered.

" I can make the call, don't worry." Mama said.  

" Okay then. I shall make a move." Rui said and took one last glance at Tsukushi before making a move.

*****

          Rui spotted a face that had been missing for two days as he stepped into the class. With his head looked down, Rui quickly walked past the table.

          " Ohayou." Sakurako greeted, smiling even though what she had just seen kind of made her heart sink. 

          " Ohayou." Rui returned back her greeting without looking and continued his way to his seat. He knew it was very rude of him to do that, but he did not have any mood in entertaining her. All he wished for was to have time passing faster so that he would be able to visit Tsukushi. Ironically, the actual fact would always be the opposite.

          " Ohayou." Rui had his head tilted up when he heard a familiar voice, " Tsukushi?" His eyes widened in disbelief. Part of him was happy to see Tsukushi coming for lesson, yet the other part of him was angry with Tsukushi. 

          " You should be resting at home. You look like a zombie!" Rui commented and frowning a little when he noticed how pale Tsukushi looked.

          " Dai jo bu." Tsukushi assured and before Rui could reprimand her further, the bell rang to indicate their first lesson. Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief. 

In fact, Rui was right. Tsukushi was not feeling okay at all because her fever did not subside when she woke up during that morning. It was the English test that made Tsukushi so determined to go to school. She did not want to sacrifice those extra hours after school to take the test as those hours were meant for working, and not for test taking. 

*****

The sensei stopped her lesson when she spotted a drooping head from far. " Makino Tsukushi!" The sensei called out, but there was no response. Rui turned and noticed Tsukushi dozing off on her table. 

 " Makino Tsukushi…" The sensei called again when she stopped beside Tsukushi's table. 

 " Wake up!" She then tapped her ruler vigorously on Tsukushi's table, an effective method in waking up dozers. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Tsukushi. 

" What is wrong with this girl?" The sensei snapped out and gave Tsukushi a soft nudge on her arm.

" Oh my god!" She gave an exaggerated shudder before she withdrew her hand away from Tsukushi as if she had just touched a boiling kettle. " Someone bring her to the medic room quick! She is having a high fever!"   

Rui quickly got up from his seat and had Tsukushi in his arms in a matter of seconds. The sensei's reaction was not exaggerated at all because Tsukushi was really burning hot.  

          " I am bringing her to the hospital right now! Her condition seems serious." Rui announced his decision and rushed Tsukushi out from the class before the sensei could say anything. 

There was a murmur among the students after both Rui and Tsukushi were out of the class. Some of them were worried about Tsukushi, others were wondering about the relationship between Rui and Tsukushi. 

          " Okay class, settle down. This is not the first time someone had fainted in class, it's nothing new." The sensei finally spoke out and continued with her lesson when everyone had settled down.

          Yes, everyone had settled down but not Sakurako. 

*****

          Rui sat quietly, gazing at her sleeping face and listening to her uneven breathing. It was not the first time Tsukushi had been admitted into the hospital and sometimes, it did give Rui cold feet when he recalled what the doctor had told him after he emerged from the operating room.

**_" We have managed to remove the blood clots. If she could survive through the night, she is going to be fine. It is a 50-50 situation. She's a strong lady. I am sure she can make it."_**

 " Makino Tsukushi…" Rui sighed and leaned closer to Tsukushi. Her temperature had subsided a little after the nurses had given her an icy-cold bath the moment she was brought in. 

          " What would my life be if I hadn't met you?" Rui wondered out in a whispering tone as he gently brushed away some strands of hair from her face. 

          " Eh hem…" Rui turned around and saw Sakurako. She had his bag in her hand. There seemed to be an indefinable air of tension within the room. Rui slowly got up on his feet and headed towards her direction. At the same time, his mind was busily in search for some words to break the uncomfortable silent.

          " Thanks." That was the only word flashing across Rui's mind as he extended his hand to reach for his bag. 

          " You don't realize how silly that sounds." Sakurako finally spoke up, her chin quivering as she dropped Rui's bag instead of passing it to him.

          " What?" Rui asked and stared at her for a moment.

          " You will soon regret it." Sakurako said, turning away so that Rui could not see the two tears that had lodged themselves in the corner of her eyes. Moments later, Sakurako was out of the room. 

**_…To be continued_**


	20. Hidden Pains

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_17. Hidden Pains_**

The corridor was very quiet because it was a level that housed the rich people in Tokyo and they were the ones who could afford to recuperate in a quiet and serene environment. It was too quiet and Sanjou Sakurako hated it. 

_Stop coming back to me! _Sakurako tried hard to shake away those painful memories she had had in this hospital. Tears finally burst out uncontrollably from her big brown eyes despite the fact that she tried so hard to blink them back.

_Baka me! I shouldn't have come._ It seemed like a fruitless trip indeed. She was not here to be thanked for bringing him his bag. Then what was she here for in the first place? Finally, Sakurako broke down as the painful memories she had in this hospital still lingered in her head.

*****

**_" What?" _Mrs. Sanjou exclaimed in disbelief when her precious daughter had ended her short announcement. She then got up from her chair and started pacing frantically before Sakurako as if she was the only one in the room. _It shouldn't be this way. It shouldn't be… _Mrs. Sanjou muttered under her breath, looking very confused. **

**_" Mother! Did you hear what I have just said?"_**** Sakurako cried out, annoyed. In fact, Mrs. Sanjou's reaction towards the matter was not quite as she had anticipated. Under normal circumstance, a mother ought to be worried or even angry. However, Mrs. Sanjou's reaction was unreadable. It was as though she knew something all along.**

**_" Honey…" _Mrs. Sanjou finally spoke out; her voice a little shaky._ " Why don't you go back to your room first? Will you?" _She pleaded. **

**_" Go back to my room?" _Sakurako sighed, wondering if she should mock her mother for making such a request._ " Mother, did you listen clearly to what I have just told you?" _There was no way Sakurako was going back to her room without receiving a normal response from her mother. It might be a lecture or perhaps just an angered glare, but definitely not the one Mrs. Sanjou was giving right now.**

**_" Honey…I really don't understand how this could happen?" _Mrs. Sanjou said and knowing that Sakurako would expect something more than this statement, she went on. _" It shouldn't be this way." _However, that was the one and only remark flashing across her mind. She could not find any statement more suitable to comprehend her current feeling.**

**_" Why shouldn't it be this way?"_ Sakurako pursued._ " When two people fall in love, they would certainly do the things that they eventually would do. I love Takeshi and he loves me too –" _**

**_" Please honey, stop it!" _****Mrs. Sanjou stopped Sakurako from continuing because she was having a splitting headache. **

**_" Go back to your room. PLEASE I BEG YOU!" _**

**Sakurako didn't understand why her mother was behaving hysterically instead of angry. Nevertheless, she knew it was pointless for the discussion to continue if her mother should carry the same attitude towards this topic. **

**_" Mother," _****Sakurako called, _" I will be in my room. You can let me know your decision when you are ready."_ With that, Sakurako started toward the door. **

**_" But…" _Sakurako turned around, _" I would rather leave the family than to lose it. Remember that." _**

*****

Tsukushi finally opened her eyes and through the blurred vision, she saw a familiar face. 

"Are you feeling all right now?" Rui asked, concerned. Tsukushi just nodded. " Where am I? We are supposed to be having lesson in class."Tsukushi asked when she found herself in an unfamiliar environment.

" Hospital." Rui quipped, rolling his eyes. " You had fainted in class. Don't you remember?" 

" Fainted?" Tsukushi's eyes widened, " For goodness sake, I was only trying to steal a quick doze." 

" And you fainted without knowing." Rui sighed, "The doctor said you need more rest. Didn't I tell you to quit the waitress job? Always getting so little sleep." 

" What's the time now?" Tsukushi asked, disregarding Rui's grumbling.

" What do you need the time for?" Rui asked in an exasperated voice. 

" What's the time now?" Tsukushi repeated her question, this time, with a glare. Silent- Glares- Sighs-, " Time?" 

" It's going to be 6:00 p.m." Rui finally gave in with much reluctance.

" Oh no!" Tsukushi quickly got up from her bed but she was still having some dizzy spells. " Aaaaahhh! I am going to be late for my work!" Tsukushi wanted to get down from her bed, but was stopped by Rui. 

" Are you planning to work yourself until you see your grave?" Rui cried out and at the same time, he had Tsukushi pinned down and held her back onto her bed. 

" Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukushi shot an almost murderous glare back at Rui. It was the first time Rui had seen Tsukushi getting so agitated. His face softened a little, " I am just worried about you. You are very sick and the doctor said you need more rest." Rui tried to explain.

" Okay then." Tsukushi pulled back her shoulder and allowed herself to slip back into her blanket when Rui finally released his grip. " I need my rest now." Tsukushi announced, her back facing Rui.

" Tsukushi…" 

" I am tired." Tsukushi cut his word off and pulled the blanket over her head.

" Rest well. I will visit you tomorrow." Rui informed her, but there was simply no response from the unhappy Tsukushi.

*****

**There was a packed luggage hidden in her closet. She had it packed on the day when she had gotten the test result -- Positive. Now, she had it brought out and she was now waiting, waiting for the house to be empty. Much to her expectations, her parents had grounded her since the day she told her mother about the news. **

**One week had past. She was waiting for his call, but he did not call. She was waiting for him to show up outside her house, but he did not show up. **

**Two weeks had past and still no sign of him.**

**Three weeks. _Enough! They cannot stop him from getting to me. _And so she thought. **

*****

The corridor was very quiet because it was a level that housed the rich people in Tokyo and they were the ones who could afford to recuperate in a quiet and serene environment. It was too quiet and Hanazawa Rui hated it. With Tsukushi still angry with him, this quietness somehow brought him back to his lonely childhood days. 

_I cannot afford to lose her. I can't!_ Rui was aware that he was very vulnerable to loneliness and Tsukushi was the only one who could pull him out from the darker side of his world. He hated to see her suffer but most of all, he hated himself for not able to do anything to help her. How could he if she kept rejecting his help? 

It was during that moment that Rui decided it was time for him to take another step further. Tsukushi was his saviour, his angel and his love.

Suddenly, Rui stopped in his track when he saw a figure and he could hear soft sobs from where he stood. The figure looked crumbled for it was leaning almost lifelessly against the wall.

" Sakurako-chan?"__

**_…To be continued_**

NN: Oh boy, finally I realized that Sakurako-chan did get a hell lot of crying scenes in this re-edited plot. Anyways, thanks for being so patient with my updates and I hope I am able to update frequently during my long CNY holidays. 


	21. Deceptions

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**_18. Deceptions_**

_Am I being a little too harsh to him? _Tsukushi wondered when she heard the door closed. She had this empty feeling inside. In her heart, she sensed that ever since she had transferred to Eitoku, Rui had been showing signs that he had wanted an evolution in their friendship, but just had not found its way into words yet. But someday they would, and when that day came…Tsukushi groaned, just imagine the uncertainty that she might be having. 

It was not that Tsukushi did not want Rui as a boyfriend; however, Tsukushi could not help but relive his 'poetical declaration' to her when they were in the study room. Was he only kidding? Whether it was her imagination or not, the way Rui had looked into her eyes with each recited word, she knew that he had really meant it. If she just knew the way in proving it...Alas, in the meantime, there was not any.  

Tsukushi's mind was in turmoil as she tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes and tried, she saw that pair of melancholy eyes of his. Tsukushi was feeling conflicted once again. She moaned, frightened that these thoughts had even entered her mind. Once bitten, twice shy. Tsukushi concluded and tried to get back to her sleep.

*****

_Her parents were finally out this night. _

_She took the suitcase from her cabinet, which contained her passport, a stack of bills that she had accumulated just for this occasion and some of her favourite clothing. _

_She dashed out of the house the moment she knew the coast was clear. _

_She ran and ran and ran until she spotted an oncoming taxi. She flagged it down and gave the driver the address of her destination – Takeshi's single-room apartment where they had planned to make that day a special day, their first night._

*****

" Sakurako-chan?" Rui called out again when she did not respond to his first call. No movement. Rui moved closer to make sure it was not a mistaken identity. 

For a moment, Rui stood rooted when he could finally see Sakurako's face, it was terribly pale. Rui was somehow puzzled by the fact that Sakurako did not even looked up when he was standing so close to her. It was as though she was in a world of her own.

" Sakurako-chan?" Rui bent down a little and gave her a soft nudge.

" Sakurako-chan!" Rui gasped when Sakurako fell by his feet, her little body curled inwards and convulsed as though she was in the middle of a trance. Soon, white foams began oozing from the corner of her mouth.  

*****

_As she strode along the narrow corridor with a suitcase gripped tightly in her hand, she could not stop herself from getting over-excited. **Finally, Takeshi, I am here.** _

_She stopped outside room 403 and was surprised to find it slightly ajar. " Careless, careless, careless." She quipped, shaking her head. Just when she was about to push the door open, she heard a familiar voice in the room. Takeshi was not alone._

_" Take the money and get out of our sight forever."_

_" What do you take me for? With that little money, what can I do?" She gasped. She did not have the need to see the face to know whose voice it belonged to. However, why did it sound so distance and unfamiliar to her during this time? She wondered._

_" Little money? For goodness sake, how greedy can you get?" _

_" What do you really want?" A female voice spoke up. She knew it was her mother's. _

_" Well…" There was a short pause and so did her heartbeat. " How about marriage?" Her heart began screaming with joy. But was it too early for a celebration? _

_" You must be kidding!" _

_" Don't forget that she now has MY baby." _

_" You are not a gentleman." Her mother spoke up again. " Didn't we already agree before hand? You are only allowed to befriend with her and not…not that!" _

_" Come on, lady. It was your daughter who has a crush on me. In fact, I am providing you more than what you are paying me for." She heard him lighting up a cigarette with a lighter, which she gave to him on his birthday._

_" Frankly speaking, you two ought to know how humiliating it was to introduce your precious daughter as my girlfriend out to my friends? Huh? You think I would do it for just a small amount of two million yen? You must be joking!" _

**BAM!**

_The door flung opened and there she stood, rooted behind the opened door. The trio were momentarily stunned by her enraged glares. She wanted to cry, but the fire in her eyes had somehow evaporated them. She could not accept the fact that all the while, she had been living in a world of deception._

**_" Dai jo bu. You have such a beautiful soul and I am sure Takeshi-kun would see it one day and then he would come to you." _**_Her mother once assured her when she finally told her about the crush she had on him one day._

**_" Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder and in my eyes, you are as beautiful as an angel. I love you."_**_ Takeshi once assured her when she suffered a breakdown after suffering all sort of humiliation from his friends._

_Neither did she know that her mother would pay a guy to befriend her ugly daughter. _

_Neither did she know that he was nothing but a jerk loving her all because she might be his future money-spinner._

_" ALL OF YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Finally, she let out a hysterical scream and ran off. _

_" Damn! There goes my hope."_

_" Sakurako! Stop! We can explain…" _

_Along the narrow corridor, down the steep flights of cemented staircases and along the busy pathway, she just ran and ran non-stop. She could hear her parents calling to her desperately from behind while they did the chasing, but she just ignored them. She hated them. She hated them for giving her bubbles of hope and then cruelly bursting them one by one with a pin. _

_Finally, she stopped at the end of the pathway and in front of her was a busy road junction. **This is only a nightmare. When I open my eyes, I will find myself in my bed again.** With this thought, she closed her eyes and dashed out._

_" NO!!!!!!! SAKURAKO!!!! DON'T!!!!!!!"_

***** 

When Sakurako awoke this time, she was in one of the wards. Much to her surprise she saw Rui sitting on a chair beside her bed. He had his head down, and his shoulders slumped. He looked very tired. 

Sakurako gazed around the white-walled room and saw the one large window to the left. The expensive looking drape rose and fell with the slight breeze that drift in. 

" Rui-kun." Sakurako said, her voice surprisingly weak. Rui lifted his head but he did not make an attempt in moving forward. " You are awake." Sakurako felt numbed all over. 

" What happened?" Sakurako asked, her lips trembling. 

" You were suffering from a fit. Luckily we were in the hospital during that time." 

" Thank you." 

" Okay, I have to go now." Rui got up from his chair.

" Rui-kun."

" Yes?" Rui turned around and saw a totally different Sakurako. However, he couldn't describe the change he saw in her. Was it her gaze? Her expression? There was a long awkward silence in the air before Sakurako finally spoke out.  

" Would you…" Sakurako's intensive gaze made Rui fidget a little.

" What?" Rui asked with his eyes looked away as quickly as he could.

" Would you fall for me if there is no Makino Tsukushi?" Sakurako asked and she sounded she had to gather all her strength just to voice out this question. 

Rui bit down on his lower lip and remained very quiet. He didn't know how to answer her question because he himself did not know the answer either.

**To be continued…**


	22. The Edge Of A Dagger

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**19. The Edge of a Dagger**

"I…don't know…" Rui finally uttered out and he was rather shocked by the words coming from his mouth.

"This is lame." Sakurako muttered bitterly. "This proves that you don't really know how to love." Rui stared at her for a moment, almost with a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Is that so?" He said. Picking up his bag that was on the floor, Rui started out. At the door, he turned. "Sakurako-chan," he said again, "Do you think you are really in love with me?"

Sakurako's eyes widened, quite taken aback by the sudden question. "What's the point?" Sakurako pressed her lips together tightly as if she was preventing her tongue from forming an answer.

"You wouldn't even listen to anything that had the slightest relationship to that."

She shook her head.

"You wouldn't even want to be polite enough to listen to my phone call…" Sakurako took a deep breath as if her lungs were not giving her enough air of her own.

"What did I do that was so terrible?" Sakurako finally burst into tears, holding up her arms. "Was it so terrible that you couldn't even spare a tiny opening for me to enter into your life?"

Rui slowly closed the door and it was quiet except for the hysterical cries of Sakurako behind the door.

Sakurako hugged her pillow. Sensing that Rui would not reappear for the rest of the day, her pain had returned. It thumped up to her heart and added to her thick pool of misery.

----------------------------------------

_**Flashback…**_

"**_Look at me…" Sakurako told herself as she was looking at her reflection inside the full-length mirror after spending three miserable months in the hospital._**

_**Sakurako ran her fingers along the contour of her face. "Is it really me?" She wondered out loud. The birthmark on her face was nowhere to be seen. Every inch of her face was now glittering and clean. **_

"**_No more ugly marks on my face…" _**

"**_No more you…" She whispered quietly as she placed both her palms onto her flat stomach, which ought to be bulging a little right now if not for that fatal accident._**

"**_But…" For a long moment, Sakurako couldn't speak. "Who the hell are you?" _**

_**Sakurako shook her head and embraced herself. She started laughing to herself and soon the laugh became brittle, shattered and turned into a sob. The sob ran on until she felt tears emerging. **_

_**Her whole body began to shake.**_

_**Sakurako's mother quickly put her arms around her daughter and helped her to the sofa. **_

"**_You are going to be all right, my dear. Don't worry." _**

"**_Give me back my face…I want my face back…"_**

----------------------------------------

"_Sakurako was meant to die." _

"_It was her time."_

"_You can't blame yourself for that."_

Another voice kept echoing inside Sakurako's head.

"What does that mean?" Sakurakothrew outthequestionas if there was really a second person in the room.

"_She was just another ugly duckling thinking that she had found herself a prince charming only to realize that he was just another toad in disguise."_

"_You are better off without her."_

"_For you're never going to fully trust any man, even the man you are going to marry." _

_"What good are promises and vows, even when a priest holding his hands over you both?" _

_"I feel sorry for Makino Tsukushi. Hanazawa Rui will probably break her heart, too."_

"Yes." Sakurako nodded her head profusely, feeling a little at ease in finding the needed comfort in their 'conversation'.

"And I will be planning for that to happen."

…**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Love Me, Love Me Not

**LOVE, TRUE, FAITH**

**20. Love Me, Love Me Not**

It was the crack of dawn and Rui was still inside the hospital. Seated quietly inside the lobby, he sucked on the sipping lid of his fifth coffee cup, hopelessly trying to sort out his feelings. He was never a coffee person and never would he think that he had to use the caffeine as a reassurance agent.

"I'm okay." Rui whispered to himself.

"**_Sakurako-chan, do you think you are really in love with me?"_**

Rui was wondering what Tsukushi's answer would be if he had thrown the same question to her.

"I am not okay." Rui shook his head, panting with fear and close to tears; Rui shut his eyes and leaned back hard against the sofa.

- - - -

Morning sunlight blazed across the granite tile flooring and seemed to light the way to a circular granite information desk. There, an extremely anxious looking nurse was spotted running towards the direction of the lobby.

"Hanazawa-sama!"

Rui thought he had slept for about fifteen minutes, but he really couldn't be sure. Maybe he was down for a whole hour. His eyes were wide open upon hearing his name and immediately he knew there was trouble.

"Makino-sama…" The nurse paused.

Terror flooded Rui's body when the Tsukushi was mentioned.

"What happened to her?"

If adrenaline were rocket fuel, Rui would have been half-way to the moon. Rui was now on his feet, shaking the nurse's arm while his eyes staring at her in total terror.

"She's missing…"

- - - - -

_Where the hell is the phone?_

_Where is the damned phone?_

_What the hell?_

Rui held in a scream, but only a tiny moan escaped from his mouth as he was fumbling inside his pockets in search of the missing phone.

"Are you looking for that?" The nurse meekly pointed at one silver object lying under the other sofa. Without hesitation, Rui was crawling on the floor with his fingers closing on the phone. Despite the awkward position he was currently in; Rui was glad to locate the phone and quickly pressed the quick-dial button.

Unfortunately, there was no dial tone and it was then Rui realized that the battery was flat.

"Damn it!" Rui clenched on to the phone tightly and tried to calm himself down by taking in a full deep breath. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Use mine."

It was Sakurako, pressing a mobile phone into Rui's hand. Rui heaved a relief.

"Thanks." Rui whispered.

- - - -

Tsukushi was in the locker room of the restaurant where she was working as a part-time waitress. Despite Rui's warning about her coming to work before he left her ward, the juicy night wage was simply too tempting for her to let it go.

As a matter of fact, Makino's plan was to slip back to the hospital before Rui's morning visit. Never would she expect that Rui was in the hospital all the while.

"Sakurako-chan?" Tsukushi muttered out and felt a little relieved that it was not Rui when her phone was ringing in full volume.

"Moshi moshi."

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN OFF WITHOUT ME!"

The caller was practically screaming into the speaker, then the line was cut off and it took Tsukushi a several seconds before she realized that it was actually Hanazawa Rui.

- - - - -

"Thanks for lending me your phone. I need to go now." Rui said before passing the phone back to Sakurako.

Sakurako could hear everything Rui said and every word stabbed into her heart, bleeding it non-stop. She took the phone from Rui and smashed it hard onto the floor. Rui was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Gomen." Rui apologized for his insensitive behaviour but without any contact.

For a split second, Sakurako wished he would embrace her, but she knew he would not. It was then that her weakness as a woman got the best of out her. She walked to him and placed both her palms on his chin as if she was holding diamonds, or water that would escape her her fingers if she were not careful. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't.

"You better go." Sakurako finally broke the slient and had suggested walking Rui to the lift. They stood in front of the lift, waiting in silence. Sakurako managed to contain her anger but still she was feeling a surge of resentment. If she possibly could, if she ever got the chance, she would break his neck and not only the phone.

Break…His…Neck…

- - - -

Tsukushi heard someone repeating her name, through her half-opened eyes she saw none other than Rui. He gently put his hand in hers, squeezed.

Tsukushi squeezed back.

_He is real. _

Tilting her head a little further, she noticed the sceneries above her were moving in the same direction. It was then she realized that she was no longer inside her locker room but Rui's limousine.

"You are awake."

"Kyaaaaa!"

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
